El guardaespaldas
by Shaolyn
Summary: Rica, fría y poderosa, la joven ejecutiva Bella Swan sigue los pasos de su padre, con la única diferencia de que ella no tiene corazón y arrasa con todo lo que quiere sin importar quien sale dañado, hasta que su nuevo guardaespaldas personal se interpone en su camino.
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz día de reyes!

Como la buena chica que soy (jijijiji) les pedí a estos señores andaluces que se pasaran por mi casa para dejar vuestro regalo... y aquí lo tenéis...

_Muchas gracias a **Bells Masen** **Cullen **__por betear el capítulo; por tu paciencia (que la vas a necesitar) y por enseñarme a escribir, o al menos a no cometer tantos errores._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Me desperté a las siete y media de la mañana, como hacía a diario. Era lunes, un lunes caótico para mí: mi jefe de seguridad y guardaespaldas personal me iba a _abandonar _después de tanto tiempo a mi servicio porque iba a formar una familia con su mujer.

Una familia…

Suspiré y, tras estirar cada parte de mi cuerpo, me levanté para seguir con mi rutina diaria. Tras unos minutos de ducha, peiné mi cabello y me vestí con uno de los muchos trajes que había en mi armario. No me paré a escoger cual ponerme, hoy no estaba de humor. Jacob había estado toda la noche en mi cabeza; estuve ideando un plan durante mis horas de poco sueño para hacerle entrar en razón y que no abandonase su puesto de trabajo, pero sabía que todos mis esfuerzos iban a ser en vano.

Caminé hacia el espejo que tenía sobre mi cómoda y miré las pequeñas sombras que había debajo de mis ojos. Encima de abandonarme, me causa esto. Bufé y tapé las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje.

Cuando llegué al comedor, mi desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa a la espera de ser comido.

- Buenos días Srta. Swan – saludó Sue, mi ama de llaves.

La saludé con un gesto de cabeza y comencé a devorar mi desayuno. Haber estado pensando toda la noche en Jake me había dado hambre. En cuanto lo acabé, limpié mi boca con la servilleta antes de tirarla sobre la mesa y levantarme.

Auguraba ser un día caótico y duro.

Fui hasta la puerta principal de la casa, coloqué sobre mi cuerpo el abrigo y cogí el maletín de trabajo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días Srta. Swan – saludó como todas las mañanas Jacob al otro lado de la puerta, con su pose de hombre grande y musculoso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su moreno rostro.

Rodé los ojos por su saludo. Hacía mucho tiempo que le había dicho que dejara de llamarme así cuando nos encontráramos solos – como ahora – y que simplemente me llamara Bella.

- Sr. Black – saludé con un amago de sonrisa antes de acercarme a él.

Abrió la puerta trasera del Mercedes y me ayudó a subir. Me acomodé en el asiento mientras él daba la vuelta alrededor del coche y se sentaba detrás del volante.

- ¿A la oficina? – inquirió mirándome a través del retrovisor interior.

- ¿Es necesaria la pregunta?

- Supongo que no. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero pensé que quizás querrías ir…

- Cuanto antes acabemos con esto… mejor – le corté molesta, mirando por la ventana.

Escuché como suspiraba antes de arrancar el coche y ponernos en marcha.

El camino hacia la oficina se me hizo demasiado corto y a la vez demasiado duro. Estuve unos minutos en el asiento del coche con la puerta abierta, necesitaba pensar en un rápido movimiento para que esto no sucediese, pero mi cabeza no estaba por la labor.

- Bella, sal – pidió Jacob.

- Espera – le contesté.

- Hagas lo que hagas, pienses lo que pienses, no funcionará – asomó su cabeza por la puerta abierta y me miró tan profundamente que me dejó un poco aturdida.

Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos antes de coger su mano tendida y salir de la parte trasera del coche.

- Seguiremos viéndonos. Solamente voy a dejar de ser tu guardaespaldas personal.

- Lo sé, pero…

- No hay peros – me interrumpió colocándose delante de mí. – No me voy. – Agarró mi mentón con sus largos dedos y me obligó a alzar el rostro para que lo mirara.

- No va a ser lo mismo.

- No – concordó. – Va a ser mejor. Ahora tendré un horario fijo y podré ver más seguido a Leah. – Sonrió ampliamente.

- No me refería a eso. – Aparté su mano de mi cara de un manotazo y comencé a andar con él a mis espaldas.

- En ese caso – dijo desde su posición, – estoy seguro de que soy uno de los mejores guardaespaldas que has tenido – su voz sonó soñadora. Rodé los ojos. – Pero mi puesto lo va a cubrir uno de los mejores hombres.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – pregunté entrando al ascensor.

- Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, íbamos juntos a la escuela. – Pulsó el botón del último piso.

- ¿Os aficionasteis los dos a proteger la vida de los demás sin importar la vuestra? – inquirí burlonamente.

- En mi caso fue por falta de dinero – se rascó la nuca vergonzosamente mientras miraba al suelo. – El de él, no lo sé con exactitud. Volví a verlo hace unos meses, no he sabido nada de él desde que acabamos el instituto.

- ¿Dónde?

- Cuando fui a cenar con Leah para decirle lo que había pensado hacer con mi vida – susurró sin mirarme.

- Sigue – le pedí no queriendo escuchar más sobre su decisión, la cual me afectaba mucho.

- Estaba en el restaurante, no fue difícil reconocernos. Fue una charla corta ya que él estaba trabajando y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerme caso.

- ¿Era el camarero? – inquirí preocupada.

- ¡No! – exclamó mirándome. – Estaba ejerciendo su trabajo, el mismo que va a ejercer contigo con una persona muy importante del país. Como no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar, le dejé mi tarjeta y le dije que me llamara. – Salimos del ascensor en nuestro piso. – Hablé con él por teléfono, concerté una cita después de mirar su historial y decidí que iba a ser el mejor hombre para cubrir mi puesto. Te sorprenderías de la gente a la que ha protegido.

- ¿Vulturi? – gruñí.

Aro Vulturi era uno de mis competidores en el trabajo. Su empresa se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco y yo la iba comprando, aunque me avisaron de que era un hombre peligroso, cosa que ya sabía, no me importó. Yo también podía ser una mujer peligrosa.

- No – respondió sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- No quiero oír más.

Llegamos hasta el escritorio de mi secretaria, Ángela Weber.

- Buenos días Srta. Swan – me saludó alegremente la Srta. Weber.

- ¿Hay algo para hoy? – pregunté ignorando el saludo y yendo al grano.

No me caracterizaba por ser una mujer sociable precisamente.

- Sí, tiene una reunión a las doce y a las dos le esperan sus padres para comer. – Me entregó una carpeta con informes.

- De acuerdo. – Me giré y caminé hasta mi oficina con Jake aun detrás de mí. – ¿A qué hora vendrá? – pregunté molesta y no refiriéndome a nadie puesto que él, sabía de quien hablaba.

- Estará aquí en una hora – contestó mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la oficina.

- Vale. Puedes retirarte. – Me senté en el sillón y comencé con mi trabajo.

- Bells… – intentó.

- Vete – le pedí sin apartar la mirada de la carpeta que tenía entre manos.

Escuché su respiración durante unos segundos hasta que, con un suspiro, abandonó mi despacho.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que leía una y otra vez pero me resultó imposible. No paraba de darle vueltas al dichoso asunto de mi nuevo guardaespaldas; no quería a otro que no fuese Jacob, en él confiaba, me costó mis esfuerzos hacerlo, pero acabé confiando en él. No quería tener que volver a pasar por la misma situación. No quería que me protegiese otro que no fuese Jake. Pero resulta que él tenía otros planes… formar una familia. Se iba a proteger a otra mujer que no era yo.

Aparté los informes a un lado y froté mis sienes, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el silencio de mi despacho esperando que así, se me pasase el palpitar que atormentaba mi frente.

Me sobresalté al escuchar unos golpes en mi puerta, nadie, jamás llamaba a mi puerta sin que la Srta. Weber me lo comunicase. Nadie, excepto Jake.

¿Ya había pasado una hora?

Miré de reojo el reloj de la pared antes de permitir la entrada. Había estado muy metida en mis pensamientos, no había pasado una hora exactamente, pero poco faltaba.

- Adelante. – Agarré la carpeta con los informes y volví a ojearlos por encima mientras la puerta se abría.

- ¿Interrumpo? – inquirió Jake desde su posición.

- No. – Le hice un gesto con la mano para que acabara de entrar y así cerrase la puerta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí – respondí seria.

- Ya ha llegado…

- Dile que pase – le interrumpí y lo miré desde mi posición, mostrándole con mis ojos que no estaba nada contenta con su decisión.

Sostuvo mi mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que tras un largo suspiro se giró e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado. Regresé mi vista a los informes para no ver quien sería mi nuevo guardaespaldas de momento, necesitaba unos segundos para recomponerme y ser la _Isabella_ de siempre.

- Srta. Swan – Jacob siempre tan correcto cuando había alguien presente.

- Un momento. – Alcé la mano con mi dedo índice hacia arriba y seguí leyendo… algo de los papeles.

No me estaba enterando de nada.

Cuando estuve mentalmente centrada, alcé mi rostro y clavé mis ojos en Jake, sin mirar ni un solo segundo a… _él_.

- ¿Seguro que no estás ocupada?

Me levanté de mi sillón y negué con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – suspiró. – Acabemos con esto cuanto antes – murmuró apartando la mirada de mí y girándose para mirarle a _él_.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondí seria.

Parecía que Jacob tenía tantas ganas como yo de que este momento acabara. Dejé de mirarlo y miré hacia su izquierda, donde estaba mi nuevo protector. Lo miré de la cabeza a los pies. Era alto, no tanto como Jake, pero era muy alto. Sus músculos a pesar de estar tapados por el traje que llevaba, se le marcaban y eran definidos. Sus ojos verdes parecían querer ver más allá de mi cuerpo, pero en cuanto se encontraron con los míos, su mirada se suavizó y la apartó de mí.

- Srta. Swan, le presento al Sr. Edward Masen, su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Vi como mi protector alargaba la mano para estrechármela, la observé con una ceja alzada antes de comenzar con mi monologo.

- Si me tropiezo, tienes que estar ahí para cogerme; si no estás y mi culo toca el suelo, estarás despedido. Tienes que ser mi sombra, si me giro y me choco contra tu cuerpo, estarás despedido. Si te llamo al móvil tienes que descolgar antes del tercer tono, al cuarto estás avisado, al quinto estas despedido. Si alguien a quien no quiero cerca, se arrima a menos de cinco metros, estás despedido. Tienes que estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. Serás mi chofer, no solo mi protector cuando yo lo crea necesario. Irás a recogerme a casa a las ocho y media de la mañana, como no estés en cuanto salga de casa, estás despedido. Si tenemos un accidente en coche, estás…

- Srta. Swan, creo que…. - Fulminé a Jake con la mirada por interrumpirme.

Alzó las manos en señal de derrota y dejó que siguiese hablando, pero volví a ser interrumpida, esta vez por el señor Masen.

- Lo sé, estaré despedido. Conozco todas sus normas, el señor Black me las hizo llegar y me las sé todas y cada una de ellas. No correrá peligro, seré un buen guardaespaldas y tendrá todo como si él – señaló a Jake con la barbilla – no se hubiese ido. No notará mi presencia a pesar de que seré su sombra.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada por su atrevimiento.

- Cómo vuelvas a interrumpirme mientras hablo, estás despedido – finalicé.

Lo miré retándole con la mirada a que dijese algo más. Fue un chico listo y se quedó callado aguantando mi mirada.

- Ya os podéis retirar. – Me giré de nuevo y caminé hacía mi lugar, sentándome en el sillón.

- ¿Eso es todo? – inquirió Jake dolido.

- Ya hablaré contigo después – le respondí mirando los informes.

- De acuerdo. Vamos Edward, te enseñaré el edificio para que te vayas familiarizando.

…

Maldita sea, llegaba tarde a comer con papá y mamá por culpa de la estúpida reunión. Caminé con paso rápido hasta mi despacho ignorando todo lo que mi secretaria me decía. Entré en él, dejé las carpetas que cargaba sobre el escritorio y cogí mi abrigo del perchero. Me giré para salir del despacho y caminé a toda prisa hacía el ascensor volviendo a ignorar a la Srta. Weber.

Pulsé repetidamente el botón a la espera de que el dichoso aparato corriese más. Miré furiosa el reloj de mi muñeca y suspiré, llegaba muy tarde…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en cuanto tuve un hueco, entré. ¡Y maldita sea! El señor Masen tenía razón. Desde que había salido de mi despacho cinco minutos antes de la reunión, había sido mi sombra y apenas notaba su presencia. Como en ese momento, que estaba a un escaso metro de mí y parecía que estaba sola en el pequeño espacio.

Llegamos al parking del edificio y corrí hacía el coche mientras Masen lo abría con el control remoto y se apresuraba abrirme la puerta. Ignoré su mano para ayudarme a entrar al coche, lo hice por mi sola. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se sentó detrás del volante unos pocos segundos más tarde.

- ¿A…?

- A _La Bella Italia_ – le contesté antes de que formulara la pregunta.

Asintió con la cabeza y arrancó el coche, poniéndose en marcha hacía nuestro destino.

…

- Llegas tarde – reprochó mi madre.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, mamá. – Me incliné lo justo para besar su mejilla.

- No le hagas caso Bella, ya sabes cómo es tu madre cuando se refiere a comida – dijo mi padre. Me acerqué a mi padre y besé también su mejilla.

- Lo sé – le contesté.

- No os aguanto juntos – se quejó mamá cruzándose de brazos y antes de que pudiésemos seguir con la broma, añadió. - ¿Has cambiado a Jake?

- Ya te lo conté, cariño – suspiró papá.

- Y yo – le respondí. – Te lo conté la semana pasada cuando cenamos juntas.

- ¡Pensé que estabas bromeando! – exclamó.

- No bromeo con esas cosas. – Rodé los ojos. - ¿Ya habéis pedido algo?

- No, te estábamos esperando – respondió papá.

- Es muy guapo – apuntó mamá mirando en dirección a Masen que estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros de pie, mirando a nuestro alrededor. – Y…

- No sigas – le corté, – no quiero saberlo. Y mamá, no estoy teniendo el mejor día con todo este asunto, así que te agradecería que mantuvieras cualquier comentario que tengas que hacer de él a mis espaldas. – Me dejé caer en la silla.

- De acuerdo. – Sonrió antes de coger mi mano y darle un pequeño apretón.

- ¿Día duro? – preguntó papá mirando la carta.

- Sí.

- Yo ya no recuerdo qué es eso. – Sonrió mirándome por encima de la carta.

Había heredado la empresa de mi padre hacía unos años. Haber estado trabajando codo a codo con él, me había ayudado mucho a crecer en el negocio y como persona. Me enseñó a ser una persona ambiciosa, pero con límites. Límites que yo había ignorado desde que se retiró para disfrutar de la vida con mamá.

- Siempre tendrás el puesto de presidente libre, a la espera de que vuelvas – dije.

- Dejé el negocio en buenas manos hija, ahora tiene una muy buena presidenta.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre – añadió mamá.

Pedimos nuestras ordenes unos minutos más tarde, estábamos con el postre cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó.

- Dios – me quejé.

- ¿Trabajo? – rió papá.

- No te dejan vivir – se quejó mamá. – Necesitas unas vacaciones.

- ¡Ja! – le respondí antes de apretar el botón de descolgar sin ver siquiera quien me llamaba. – Swan.

_- Tenemos que hablar – _respondió una voz que yo conocía muy bien desde hace unos meses al otro lado de la línea.

- No tengo nada que hablar con usted Sr. Vulturi. – Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi padre me miraba con el ceño fruncido. No acababa de gustarle que me hiciese con parte del negocio de Aro Vulturi.

_- Claro que sí mi pequeña niña. En una hora estaré en tu despacho para hablar sobre lo que estás haciendo con mi…_

- Estoy ocupada – le interrumpí. – No me voy a reunir contigo porque no tengo nada que hablar con usted, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi poder es cosa mía y no suya.

_- No me hables así mocosa – gruñó._

- Adiós – me despedí y colgué a la espera de que mi padre dijese algo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Lo que tú no te atreviste a hacer. El Sr. Vulturi de aquí a unos meses estará en bancarrota y su negocio será mío.

- No lo hagas. – Papá agarró mi mano. – No sabes con quien estás jugando Bella, no lo hagas.

- Son negocios, papá. – Le di un apretón a su mano.

- Con Aro nunca son negocios, Isabella.

- Hazle caso a tu padre, cariño – dijo mamá.

- Ahora es mi negocio – fruncí el ceño y miré a ambos, de hito en hito.

- Es tu negocio, pero Aro es un hombre peligroso, no juega limpio y la mayoría de sus negocios son con personas…

- No sigas papá. – Me levanté de la silla. – Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Lo he investigado lo suficiente para saber con qué clase de hombre me estoy metiendo.

- No, no lo sabes – golpeó la mesa suavemente pero firme con la palma de su mano. – Te lo ordeno hija, deja de intentar hacerte con su empresa, las consecuencias serán peores.

- No papá, no. Tú me enseñaste a ser una mujer ambiciosa, quiero su empresa y la tendré. Ha sido una de las mejores de los últimos años y ahora está cayendo en picado; yo sólo le voy a hacer un favor y le voy a ofrecer una bonita suma de dinero por ello, y después podré sacarla a flote.

- Te lo suplico, Bella. No juegues con él. – Se levantó e intentó derretirme con su mirada, cosa que antes funcionaba, pero que ya no.

- Hasta mañana, papá. – Besé su mejilla e ignoré sus suplicas. Me giré hacia mamá y besé también su mejilla. – Hasta mañana, mamá. – Me despedí y me giré para salir de allí.

- Bella, por favor – intentó de nuevo mi padre.

- Y los próximos serán los Cullen, papá – añadí sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar.

Le dije al camarero que nos estaba atendiendo que la comida la apuntara a mi cuenta y salí del restaurante – necesitaba aire fresco – con Masen detrás de mí.

* * *

Vosotras diréis... ¿Qué os ha aparecido el primer capítulo? Serán cortos e iré actualizando cada dos semanas, de momento. Tengo varios capítulos más escritos, pero aun así, lo haré cada dos semanas para que me dé tiempo a escribir también "_En busca de la felicidad_".

Cómo siempre, gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que me leéis. Espero que esta historia tenga una buena acogida y os enganche :D.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Un abrazo enorme.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a **Bells Masen Cullen** por betear el capítulo :D_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llegué de correr por el largo jardín de mi casa a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana; lo hacía todos los días, a excepción de los fines de semana. Para mucha gente era una forma de descargar algo de energía y frustración con el mundo, para mí era sanador. Aunque sonase extraño, yo recargaba las pilas y me relajaba corriendo, así podía pensar con claridad.

Entré a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua.

- Buenos días Srta. Swan – me saludó como siempre Sue.

- Hola – le dije antes de pasar por su lado e ir hacia mi habitación.

Entré y fui al armario a coger ropa limpia antes de entrar al baño para darme una corta ducha. Tras haberlo hecho, acomodé mi ropa y bajé a desayunar; me quedaban diez minutos antes de salir rumbo a la oficina, tiempo de sobra para comerme todo lo que Sue me había preparado.

Hoy me iba a resultar muy extraño salir de casa y no encontrarme con esa amplia sonrisa y esos ojos negros con los que siempre me cruzaba nada más verlo. Iba a echar de menos a Jacob… ¡joder y no había pasado ni un puto día!

Me coloqué el abrigo y cogí el maletín. Inspiré y me preparé para otro largo día. Abrí la puerta principal y me encontré con un serio Sr. Masen y unos ojos verdes, muy verdes. Me acerqué al coche sin decir nada y él tampoco lo hizo, sólo abrió la puerta trasera del coche para mí. Cuando estuve dentro, la cerró con un suave golpe y unos segundos después se sentó tras el volante.

No le indiqué nada, no dije nada, cogí uno de los clasificadores de mi maletín y comencé a ojearlos cuando él arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir. Y unos kilómetros más allá de mi casa, para mi suerte… un accidente en la carretera y atasco…

- ¿No puedes tomar la próxima salida? – bufé aburrida.

Esperaba más eficacia de él tras el volante, si fuese Jacob ya estaríamos en la oficina porque habría encontrado una salida a esto.

- No lo sé – le escuché murmurar antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté aturdida.

- A mirar lo que pasa desde afuera, desde aquí no veo bien – me explicó.

- Masen… – gruñí al ver como sacaba medio cuerpo del coche.

Me fijé en como se estiraba para ver mejor lo que ocurría allí afuera, y tras unos segundos, se metió en el coche. Se giró lentamente hacía mí y me miró a los ojos de una manera que nunca había visto. No supe descifrarla, pero el brillo de sus ojos era intenso.

- ¿Te…? – se silenció un momento y volvió a hablar. – ¿Le importa si excedo un poco los límites de velocidad?

Buen chico Masen, trátame de usted.

- No. – Me encogí de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

- De acuerdo – murmuró medio sonriendo.

No entendía a qué venía esa sonrisa. Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Hace… – miré el reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca izquierda, – diez minutos que tendríamos que estar en la oficina. Si tienes que correr… corre.

- Muy bien Srta. Swan. – Se giró aun con esa media sonrisa en su rostro y me miró por encima de su hombro. – Será mejor que se agarre – me advirtió antes de poner el coche en marcha.

…

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hizo, sólo vi como íbamos a gran velocidad por la carretera. No sé cómo sorteó a tantos coches apelotonados, ni cómo se deshizo del atasco. Sólo sé que en menos de lo que pensaba, estábamos en la oficina.

Salió del vehículo y lo rodeó para abrir mi puerta. Esta vez, extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. La miré dudosa un instante, y tras un pequeño segundo de meditación absurda, la cogí. En cuanto su piel tocó la mía sentí como si un calambre recorriera toda la palma de mi mano. La aparté como si quemase y lo miré sin entender que había pasado, él parecía estar igual que yo. Ambos sacudimos la cabeza y, sin su ayuda, salí del coche.

- Siento el retraso Srta. Swan – se disculpó en cuanto cerró el coche.

- No ha sido tu culpa que hubiese un accidente en la carretera. – Le quité importancia haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Lo sé. Aun así, lo siento – volvió a disculparse.

Caminé hacia el ascensor con él a mis espaldas. Pulsé el botón y esperé impacientemente a que el aparato apareciese. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y gemí al ver que llegaba más tarde de lo que nunca había llegado. Volví a pulsar el botón a la espera de que así, corriese más.

Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, las puertas se abrieron y entré corriendo. Pulsé ansiosa el botón del último piso y esperé impaciente a que nos llevara hasta arriba.

Sólo se oía el ruido de mis tacones en el piso cuando llegamos a la mesa de la Srta. Weber. Ésta estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja y concentrada leyendo algo.

- ¿Qué hay para hoy? – pregunté.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó sobresaltada y llevándose la mano a la boca en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con mi rostro. – Lo siento por la palabra Srta. Sw... – la hice callar con un movimiento de mi mano.

- ¿Hay algo? – pregunté de nuevo.

Miró la agenda que descansaba en su escritorio y después sus ojos se posaron en mí.

- No, no tiene nada programado.

- Bien. – Me giré para entrar a mi despacho.

- Srta. Swan – me llamó.

Me giré de nuevo y la insté a que hablase con un ademán de mi mano derecha.

- La señorita Hale está en su despacho desde hace diez minutos.

- Café – le pedí como siempre hacía cada vez que Rosalie venía de visita.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara y asintió con un gesto firme.

- Ahora mismo - respondió.

Caminé con Masen a mis espaldas hasta el despacho, pero no me dio tiempo a coger el pomo de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera de golpe, mostrándome a Rosalie en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Bella! – Abrió sus brazos y me abrazó tan fuerte que mis pulmones perdieron todo el aire. - ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó aun con mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Cuando conseguí quitármela de encima y entrar a mi despacho, le contesté.

- Buenos días, Rose. Estoy bien… creo. – Estiré los músculos de mi espalda.

- Hola, bombón. – Me giré para ver como Rosalie se comía con la mirada a Masen. - ¿No nos presentas Bells? – Me pestañeó inocentemente.

- No – le contesté. – Ya te puedes retirar – me dirigí a él.

Masen hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en despedida y salió del despacho dejándonos solas.

- ¿Nueva conquista Bella? – inquirió Rose pícaramente.

La miré con una ceja alzada y me dejé caer en mi sillón.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar cuando vio que no apartaba la mirada de incredulidad de ella.

- No – le contesté simplemente apretando el botón de la pantalla del ordenador.

- Entonces – se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que descansaban al otro lado del escritorio. - ¿Quién es?

- Mi nuevo guardaespaldas personal – susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no me escuchara.

No me apetecía hablar de por qué Jake me había… de por qué Jacob había dejado de ser mi guardaespaldas personal. Nadie, a excepción de mis padres y mi secretaria, lo sabían. Bueno, y supongo que el Sr. Masen.

- No te he oído – bufó.

- Mi nuevo guardaespaldas personal – dije con más fuerza y mirándola fijamente, advirtiéndole con la mirada a que no dijese nada.

- ¡Esta muy bueno! – exclamó después de unos segundos de silencio.

- No me he fijado Rose, y no tengo humor para hablar sobre ello. Así que por favor, ni una sola palabra – supliqué.

Rosalie Hale era mi única y mejor amiga desde hace muchos años. Ahora trabajaba para mí como mi estilista y modista, y mi compañera de fiestas. No hacía otra cosa que atenderme cuando yo lo necesitaba; las demás horas libres, que eran muchas, las pasaba ocupada ligando con todo tipo de hombres millonarios. Aunque claro, con lo que yo le pagaba, ella aprovechaba bien su tiempo libre porque no tenía que trabajar para ganar más.

- Bien – suspiró echándose hacia atrás en la silla y cerrando los ojos.

La observé unos segundos, era extraño que Rosalie actuara así, normalmente era una mujer más activa y ahora parecía brillar de diferente forma.

- ¿Rose? – la llamé y esperé a que hiciese algún movimiento. - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté con tono cansado, sabía que esto me iba a costar un poco sonsacárselo.

- Nada – susurró sin abrir sus ojos.

- Mentira – le dije cuando unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

La Srta. Weber entró con un par de cafés en sus manos, los dejó sobre el escritorio y se retiró sin decir nada. Pegamos un par de sorbos al líquido sin dejar de mirarnos; cuando Rosalie dejó el suyo sobre el escritorio, habló.

- Creo que me he enamorado. – Volvió a echarse hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté divertida.

No era la primera vez que Rose me venía con el cuento.

- Esta vez enserio, Bella – suspiró.

- Dime. – Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y la miré intensamente a pesar de que ella seguía con los párpados cerrados. - ¿Qué tiene de diferente este respecto a los otros?

- Todo – volvió a suspirar. – Es tan… tiene todo tan… - suspiró de nuevo. - ¡Dios! – Abrió los ojos y clavó su azul mirada en mí. - ¡No te haces una idea de cómo folla! – gritó sin ser muy consciente de que lo había hecho.

- Como cualquier otro. – Me encogí de hombros y rodé los ojos.

- Oh no, Bella. No es como cualquier otro. No como los tuyos que no saben ni donde la meten, este sabe lo que hace. – Me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cómo los míos? – inquirí alzando una ceja. - ¿Qué míos?

- Ya sabes a quienes me refiero. – Esta vez rodó ella los ojos.

Yo no tenía ningún mío… al menos ahora.

- Lo que digas Rose, lo que digas.

Aparté la mirada de ella y me centré durante unos minutos en el ordenador. Tenía informes que leer, contratos que revisar y muchas cosas más, y estaba completamente convencida de que hoy no lo iba a hacer. No si Rosalie seguía en mi despacho.

- Rose… - la llamé pero me vi interrumpida por ella.

- ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? – Dejé de mirar la pantalla y me centré en ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya sabes a que me refiero – bufó.

- No lo sé, Rosalie. – Comencé a enfadarme, no era la primera vez que teníamos esta conversación.

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, ella estaba empeñada que debajo de tanta mascara dura y fría, existía una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Bufé por mis propios pensamientos. Rosalie creía conocerme bastante bien, pero siempre se le olvidaba que yo era así. No había esa mujer que ella decía.

- En fin, Bells. Será mejor que lo dejemos.

- ¡Sí, será lo mejor! – bramé. – Podrías ir a… - Miré ceñuda rápidamente hacia la puerta al ver que ésta se abría de un fuerte golpe.

- Lo siento Srta. Swan, ya le dije al Sr. Vulturi que estaba reunida y no podía ser interrumpida pero hizo ca… - silencié a la Srta. Weber alzando la mano.

- Buenos días, mi querida joven – saludó Aro desde su posición.

- Nadie te ha invitado Aro. Lárgate – escupí.

- Oh no, pequeña…

- No me llames así – volví a gruñir.

- Como sea. – Hizo un ademán con la mano y siguió hablando. – Tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

- Claro que sí. – Se acercó a mi mesa y se sentó en la otra silla vacía que estaba al lado de Rosalie. – Hola, preciosa. – Me dieron nauseas al ver como un hombre tan mayor como él, miraba a mi amiga con deseo.

- Aparta la vista de mi, viejo, si no quieres que te borre esa sonrisa – le amenazó Rose.

- Y decían que las rubias eran estúpidas – escuché que Aro decía por lo bajo.

No lo atrasé más, pulsé el interruptor del intercomunicador y hablé.

- Srta. Weber, dígale al Sr. Masen que se presente en mi despacho, ¡ya!

Aro me miraba sin comprender porque había hecho eso, con su perfecta ceja de viejo alzada. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió sin invitación alguna. No tenía ni idea de donde podría haber estado, pero me gustaba la eficacia con la que trabajaba; cuando yo decía "_ya"_, tenía que ser "_ya"_.

Masen observó toda la habitación antes de parar sus ojos en mí.

- Acompaña al Sr. Vulturi a la salida – le pedí sin apartar la mirada de él.

- ¡De eso nada niñata! – bramó Aro, algo que hizo que Masen se pusiera en alerta y llegara a él en un par de zancadas.

Lo agarró del brazo, lo alzó de la silla y trató de empujarlo hacia la salida.

- No seas estúpida y escúchame – alzó Aro la voz.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada por elevarme la voz en mi territorio, este hombre no sabía con quien hablaba.

- No tengo nada que escuchar – le dije en tono frío. – Ahora lárgate de aquí – escupí.

- ¡No sabes con quien juegas Swan! – bramó antes de soltarse del agarre de Masen y dirigirse hacia la puerta. – No te haces ni una ligera idea de con quién estás jugando – dijo por último antes de que Masen cerrara la puerta y se fuera detrás de Aro.

Miré unos segundos la puerta; estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, dándole vueltas y más vueltas una y otra vez a lo que acababa de pasar en el despacho, que no me acordé de Rose hasta que habló.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sacudí la cabeza y la miré. Sus ojos azules me miraban preocupados.

- ¡Claro! – contesté. – No me amedranto por un viejo estúpido como él.

- No es un simple viejo estúpido Bella. Es Aro Vulturi.

- Tampoco he visto que tú lo hayas hecho al responderle de esa manera. – Me encogí de hombros.

- No es lo mismo lo mío que lo tuyo, Bella. Yo para él he sido una simple estúpida chica rubia…

- Y yo una morena, no veo la diferencia – le interrumpí.

- ¡Yo no le voy a pisotear su empresa! – dijo alterada y golpeando con la mano en el escritorio.

- Yo tampoco se la voy a pisotear – contesté serena. – Sólo voy a arrebatársela y a sacarla adelante, cosa que él no es capaz. – Me encogí de hombros.

- No es capaz porque no haces más que presionarle y robarle sus clientes. – Se relajó echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Esto eran negocios, era lógico que le robara los clientes. Yo quería poder, su poder, y solamente lo tendría quitandole a él del mercado.

- Rose, deberías preocuparte menos por la tercera edad. Aro ya tendría que estar jubilado, no es capaz ni de dejarle la empresa a sus hermanos más jóvenes; es un egoísta, y por esa misma razón todo le está saliendo como le está saliendo. Y ahora, deja de preocuparte por él – gruñí molesta. ¿Qué sabía ella de cómo manejar una empresa? – Creí que era tu amiga. – Aparté la mirada de ella y la centré en el monitor del ordenador.

- Deja de decir estupideces, Bells. Me preocupo por ti, porque sí, soy tu amiga. Por eso te digo que dejes de jugar a ser la mejor en todo, porque al final te va a reventar en la cara y… - Su perorata se vio interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Le sonreí como vencedora de esta batalla e hice pasar al que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

- Siento interrumpir. – Masen entró al despacho. – Quería informarle de que lo acompañé hasta su coche y escuché alguna que otra conversación de él con alguien al otro lado de la línea de su teléfono y mencionar mucho el _"plan B". _– Hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

- Tonterías – dije bajito.

Rose volvió a rodar los ojos y bufó molesta.

- Siento ser tan atrevido Srta. Swan, pero… ¿podría darle un consejo? – Miré a Masen escéptica antes de responderle.

- No – mi voz sonó firme.

- De acuerdo, si no necesita más de mí, me retiro. – Le hice un ademán con la mano para que se fuese justo cuando Rose se levantaba de la silla.

- Yo también me voy. He quedado y no quiero llegar tarde. – Miró el reloj de su muñeca. – A la noche hablamos, Bella. – Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse acompañada del Sr. Masen.

Bien, hoy había sido una mañana dura. Ahora tocaba ponerme a trabajar y pensar en mi _"plan B". _

Sonreí por lo que tenía en mente para destruir a Aro.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta... ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Esto va a ir tomando forma poco a poco así que no os pongáis ansiosas :P jejeje.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y uniros a mi nuevo viaje.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dentro de dos semanas :D (o la semana que viene en EBDLF)

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a _**Bells Masen**** Cullen **_por betear el capítulo, por entretener mis noches y por sobretodo, aguantarme jijiji.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Me desperté sudorosa, alterada, nerviosa y sobresaltada por culpa de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Las malditas palabras que Masen dijo en mi despacho sobre el _"plan b"_ de Aro no había hecho otra cosa que calar hondo en mi mente. Como consecuencia de ello, había estado teniendo pesadillas durante la última semana.

Pasé la mano por mi rostro, tratando de limpiar la fina capa de sudor que lo perlaba antes de levantarme de la cama y mirar el reloj.

Genial… las cinco y veinte de la mañana.

Ya no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y traté de enfocar mi mirada hacia la puerta del baño. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura. Calcé mis pies desnudos con las zapatillas de casa y me levanté preparada para ir hasta al baño y tratar de relajarme con una ducha caliente. Cosa que no había logrado desde que empezaron las pesadillas, pero aun así, seguía intentándolo.

Intenté estar el máximo tiempo posible dentro de la ducha, bajo el agua caliente, donde mi cuerpo antes conseguía relajarse, en ese momento lo único que hacía era frustrarme. Estaba secándome el cuerpo mientras pensaba en qué hacer, tenía que adelantarme a Aro y a su _"plan b"_; tenía que adivinar sus movimientos, tenía que anticiparme a su próxima jugada, tenía que…

¡Claro!

Los Cullen…

¡Joder!

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Los Cullen estaban en una situación regular. Había estado mirando los movimientos de Carlisle, y a diferencia de Aro, todo lo suyo era legal, pero no por eso estaba pasando por un pequeño bache. Dejé que mi mente fuera más allá mientras comenzaba a vestirme. Quizás Aro quería aliarse con los Cullen… o… tal vez Aro se iba a adelantar a mis movimientos e iba a destruirlos…

¡Joder, esto era frustrante!

Necesitaba relajarme un poco y pensar con claridad. Y claro, investigar más los movimientos de los Vulturi y de los Cullen.

Acabé de vestirme, cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Jacob. Él se iba a hacer cargo de investigar todo respecto a estos dos. Era el mejor para el trabajo.

_- Bella son apenas las seis y media de la mañana _– se quejó nada más descolgar.

- Quiero que te hagas cargo de un trabajo – antes de que dijera nada como sabía que iba a hacer, añadí rápidamente. – Investiga, sigue, se la sombra de Aro Vulturi y Carlisle Cullen; quiero saber que hacen en cada momento, quiero un informe completo de los dos para ayer.

_- No puedo dividirme, Bella._

- ¡Eres mi jefe de seguridad, Black! – bramé. – Pon a hacerlo a los mejores hombres que tengas, de eso sabrás tú más que yo.

Esperé unos segundos a que dijera algo. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? Si así fuese, Jacob iba a estar…

_- De acuerdo – _suspiró_. – Esta misma mañana me pongo con ello – _su tono de voz sonó cansado.

- Esta misma mañana no, Black. ¡Ya! – Colgué antes de que añadiera algo.

Acabé de prepararme y bajé a desayunar. Sue ya estaba en la cocina preparándolo todo.

- Buenos… – me miró con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar el reloj que había colgado de una de las paredes de la cocina. – ¿Hoy no sales a correr? – inquirió después de mirar mi vestimenta.

- No, no tengo energía suficiente como para andar quemándola – le contesté recogiendo el periódico de la mesa y sentándome en una de las sillas para leerlo.

Desayuné todo lo que Sue había puesto sobre mi plato. Ella, incluso yo misma, nos extrañamos de que hubiese dejado el plato limpio. Supongo que estar removiéndome en la cama durante toda la noche me daba hambre.

Como de costumbre, caminé de la cocina a la puerta principal para ponerme mi abrigo y salir a la calle. Masen ya estaba con la puerta trasera del coche abierta para mí. Pasé por su lado, monté y me acomodé en el asiento, a la espera de que él hiciera lo mismo.

- No vayas a la oficina – le pedí, ya de camino en la carretera.

- ¿A dónde la llevo? – Me miró por el retrovisor central.

- Vete conduciendo, yo te guio.

Condujo algo más de media hora hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Necesitaba relajarme, la espalda comenzaba a matarme por lo tensa que estaba.

- Aparca donde puedas – le pedí.

Él solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Aparcó el coche y sin decirme nada, se bajó para abrir mi puerta. Caminó detrás de mí como de costumbre. Llegué a la puerta del centro de estética y entré en él. Irina, como era habitual, estaba tras el mostrador ojeando una revista.

- Srta. Swan – saludó nerviosa con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – No sabía que tenía hoy cita. – Miró a la pantalla del ordenador y comenzó a teclear.

- No la tengo – le contesté acercándome a ella.

- Oh. – Sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro.

- ¿Tenéis hueco? – le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Para usted siempre. – Sonrió. – Vaya a la habitación, ahora voy.

- No tardes, no tengo todo el día – le pedí comenzando a andar con Masen tras de mí. Me giré antes de entrar y lo encaré. – Espera aquí hasta que acaben conmigo – le ordené.

Vi como daba un paso atrás y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, justo frente a la puerta por la que yo iba a desaparecer. Me giré y entré en la amplia habitación. Me coloqué detrás del biombo y comencé a desnudarme para ponerme la bata que había colgada en la percha justo a mi lado. Até el cordón de la cintura, me coloqué unas zapatillas que también había allí y salí de detrás del biombo para colocarme boca abajo sobre la camilla.

Irina no tardó mucho en aparecer y, con ella, mi masajista personal, Riley.

- Buenos días – saludó alegremente. Mi respuesta fue un movimiento de mano. - ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó apartando la bata de mis hombros.

- Sí y dale con ganas, estoy demasiado tensa. – Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme.

Estuvo un rato apretando mis hombros, masajeándolos hasta que comenzó a bajarme más la bata y siguió por toda mi espalda. No pude evitar gemir al sentir el placer de sus manos masajeando mi piel. Cuando acabó con su trabajo, colocó la bata en su sitio y comenzó con las piernas mientras Irina masajeaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu guardaespaldas? – preguntó Irina mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre mi nuca.

- Está afuera – le contesté con la voz ronca segundos después, cuando conseguí encontrar mi voz.

- ¿Lo has cambiado? – inquirió de nuevo.

- Sí – suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasó con Jacob? – ¡Cotilla!

No le contesté porque no me apetecía hablar de ello entonces, bueno, ni en ese momento ni nunca y menos con alguien como Irina. Ella tampoco insistió, aunque sí tuvo palabras para Masen.

- Aunque este cuyo nombre no sé, está muy bueno… Jacob lo superaba. – Rió entre dientes.

Rodé los ojos aun teniéndolos cerrados.

- Ya basta – se quejó Riley. – Deja de hablar y masajea.

Nos sumimos en el silencio unos minutos más, hasta que ambos acabaron con el masaje.

- ¿Vas a hacerte algo más? – preguntó Irina.

- No, por hoy he tenido suficiente. – No me apetecía depilarme, además lo había hecho unos pocos días antes.

- Recuerda levantarte despacio – me advirtió desapareciendo por la puerta junto con Riley.

- Irina – la llamé antes de que cerrara la puerta, incorporándome sobre mis codos. – Dile a Masen que entre – le pedí.

- De acuerdo. – Sonrió pícaramente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta detrás del biombo. Unos toquecitos en la puerta sonaron justo cuando comenzaba a quitarme la bata para vestirme de nuevo.

- Pasa – dije.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, sus pasos al entrar y después el click de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Llama a Black – ordené y esperé unos segundos dándole tiempo a sacar el teléfono. – Dile que prepare los informes que le pedí esta mañana, que en una hora estaremos en la oficina. – Me coloqué los zapatos y salí de detrás del biombo.

Masen se quedó mirándome un tanto extraño. Alcé una ceja en su dirección a ver que no apartaba la mirada de mi rostro. ¿Tenía monos en la cara o qué? Se acercó dudoso hacía a mí, con el móvil en su mano derecha y sobre su oreja.

- Jake – dijo llegando a mi altura. – La Srta. Swan quiere que le prepares los informes que te pidió esta mañana para dentro de una hora. – Alzó su mano libre y atrapó un mechón de mi cabello para colocarlo tras mi oreja.

Lo miré ceñuda.

¿Qué coño hacía?

- De acuerdo – contestó apartando su mirada y su rostro de mí y colgando el teléfono.

Comencé a caminar hacía la puerta y antes de salir me giré para mirarlo.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que te acercas a mí así y para hacer lo que acabas de hacer! – bramé furiosa.

No esperé respuesta, giré sobre mis talones y salí de allí.

- Adiós – me despedí de Irina que había vuelto a su mostrador.

- Hasta pronto, Srta. Swan.

Caminé con paso decido hasta el coche y no esperé que Masen me abriera la puerta; en cuando lo abrió con el mando a distancia, me deslicé en su interior.

…

- Weber, llama a Black – pedí a mi secretaria pasando por su escritorio.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan – saludó. – Ahora mismo.

- Masen, conmigo – le dije entrando a mi oficina. Me dejé caer en el sillón y con un movimiento de mano le invité a que él se sentara en una de las dos sillas que había en frente de mí.

Se sentó con elegancia y estuvo observándome mientras yo encendía la pantalla del ordenador y comenzaba a mirar los movimientos de la bolsa.

¡Dios esto iba a ser excitante!

Quitarle a Aro su empresa de construcción, y a Carlisle la de arquitectura, iba a ser divertidísimo. Nadie iba a poder hundir mi barco, tenía demasiadas anclas y amarres a puerto para que flotara durante mucho tiempo. A Aro iba a ser coser y cantar, con Carlisle lo veía un poco más complicado, pero no imposible.

Mi rivalidad con Aro se esfumaría en cuanto él se quitase del mercado, ya no iba a tener que "pegarme" más con él por los proyectos, iban a ser todos míos. Y Cullen… Carlisle no iba a tener más opción que recurrir a mí para que sus proyectos saliesen adelante. Poco a poco iba a ir apoderándome de su empresa.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliese de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante – dije.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Jacob entraba en el despacho y se sentaba junto a Masen.

- Hola – se saludaron ambos hombres dándose la mano.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – le preguntó Jake.

- Bien.

- Me alegro. – Le sonrió, Masen no se la correspondió, no dejaba de mirarme.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que dejé de mirar las estadísticas de mi empresa.

- ¿Tienes lo que te he pedido? – le pregunté a Jacob.

- Sí. – Me tendió un par de carpetas. Una con el nombre de Aro Vulturi y otra con la de Carlisle Cullen. – Es todo lo que he podido averiguar en estas horas. Ya he puesto a trabajar en ello a cuatro de mis mejores hombres, tendrás informes todas las mañanas de sus movimientos. – Asentí mientras hablaba.

Observé el interior de las carpetas por encima. La información que había obtenido Black era buena.

- ¿Me necesitas para algo más? – preguntó en todo cansado.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – contraataqué.

- Sí – contestó secamente. – Tengo que reunir a mi equipo para reforzar tu seguridad. – Mi ceño se frunció más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás jugando con muchas cerillas, Be… - se interrumpió y se corrigió rápidamente. – Srta. Swan y no quiero que te quemes.

Le observé durante unos segundos hasta que caí en la cuenta.

- ¿Has hablado con mi padre? – Golpeé la mesa con la mano y me levanté de golpe. – No le hagas ni puto caso a Charlie – bramé entre dientes.

Black suspiró y tras unos segundos, se giró y miró a Masen.

- Déjanos unos minutos, por favor. – Masen se levantó de la silla.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí – le advertí.

Volvió a sentarse.

- ¡Joder! – susurró Black enfadado. – Tu padre tiene razón.

- Mi padre que se vaya a la mierda.

- Necesitas más protección. – Se levantó e intentó amedrentarme desde su altura. – Estás jugando con Aro, Swan, con el maldito Aro Vulturi. Sabes cómo funciona su mundo, no quiero que me llamen una noche y me digan que han matado a mi mejor hombre y a su protegida…

- Sé arreglármelas solo contra Aro y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. – Ambos nos giramos para ver como Masen se levantaba de la silla. – Ella esta a salvo conmigo. – Se enfrentó a Jacob realmente molesto.

- No dudo de tu trabajo, pero Aro…

- Aro nada – le interrumpí yo. – Vete a hacer tu trabajo, Black. – Comenzaba a enfadarme de verdad. – Lárgate y vuelve cuando tengas algo mejor de lo que hablar – empecé a alzar la voz. – Primero será Aro y después irá Carlisle – le advertí.

…

El teléfono del despachó me sacó de mis estadísticas, invertir en electrónica era mucho más fácil y divertido que invertir en…

- ¡Joder! – dije sobresaltada al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. – Adelante.

- Señorita Swan – me llamó Weber asomando la cabeza. – El señor Black la ha citado en el restaurante de siempre dentro de una hora. – Acabó de entrar en mi despacho. – Ha dicho que es urgente y que tiene que ver con el caso que le ha pedido.

Miré el reloj del ordenador: las siete y media de la tarde.

- De acuerdo. Llama a Masen y dile que esté aquí dentro de veinte minutos.

Regresé a mi trabajo cuando Weber se fue del despacho. No tuve mucho tiempo para seguir "jugando" ya que Masen apareció para recogerme.

- Nos vamos – le dije cuando apagué el ordenador.

Asintió con la cabeza y caminó detrás de mí.

Cuando entramos en el coche le dije hacia donde se tenía que dirigir. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Masen se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta para que pudiese salir. Me acompañó hasta donde estaba Black esperándonos.

- Siéntate – le ordené a Masen. – Hola – saludé a Jacob.

- Hola – saludó y sacó de su chaqueta su iPhone. – Black – contestó. – Dime Paul. – Miré la carta mientras él mantenía la conversación por teléfono. No tenía mucha hambre pero tenía que cenar algo. – De acuerdo, refuerza la seguridad, quiero que sigan y se mantengan a una distancia prudente del coche de la Srta. Swan. – Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados cuando escuché mi nombre. – Tú y Jared. Mantenme informado. – Colgó el teléfono.

Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en los míos. Parecía estar decidido a algo y si me había traído aquí para decirme que dejara de jugar con Vulturi y los Cullen, la llevaba clara.

- Tenemos que hablar – comenzó.

- Ahórrate de nuevo tus palabras si has venido a…

- Te están siguiendo desde esta mañana – me interrumpió. – Le pedí a Paul que siguiese vuestro coche y desde que has salido de casa, incluso ahora, un coche con dos hombres os ha estado siguiendo.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Nick, soy vuestro camarero esta noche – me parecía absolutamente ridículo que hiciesen esta presentación. No sabía por qué Jake me traía siempre aquí. - ¿Han decidido que van a tomar? – pedimos nuestras ordenes, Masen incluido y el camarero desapareció de nuestra vista.

- ¿De quién son los hombres? – pregunté.

- De Aro – respondió seguro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El Sr. Cullen no actuaría así – intervino Masen.

Ambos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Jake.

- Yo también hago mis investigaciones. Mi trabajo es lo primero y quiero proteger a la Srta. Swan de todo. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Son los hombres de Aro. – Aparté mis ojos de Masen y me centré en Jake. – He investigado a todos sus hombres más cercanos y según Paul, son Felix y Alec, dos de sus mejores hombres.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, tenía que organizar mi cabeza y absorber lo que me acababa de decir. Estaba siendo seguida…

¡Aro, cabrón!

Iba un paso por delante de mí. Gruñí internamente y al camarero que acababa de traer lo que habíamos pedido y me había distraído de lo que le iba a decir a Jacob.

- ¿A quién has puesto a investigar a Aro?

- Seth está controlando sus movimientos bancarios y…

- ¿Quién? – bramé interrumpiéndolo.

Me daba exactamente igual quien estaba mirando sus movimientos bancarios, quería saber sus movimientos físicos.

- Sam y Quil están siguiendo sus movimientos.

- Refuerza su vigilancia, dile a Embry que se una a ellos.

- No. – Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Jake. – Poner a uno de mis hombres a hacer eso, sería poner uno menos en tu seguridad y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte desprotegida.

- Black – bramé entre dientes. – Quiero…

- Me da exactamente igual lo que quieras. – Le miré con la boca abierta por su atrevimiento a interrumpirme y por hablarme así. – Soy tu jefe de seguridad y sé cómo funciona esto. Deja de preocuparte por Aro y lo que esté haciendo, ya están en ello Sam y Quil y son lo suficientemente inteligentes y buenos como para hacer su trabajo.

Lo miré furiosa durante unos segundos. Llevé a mis labios la copa de vino que había pedido y que el camarero amablemente había llenado y le pegué un corto trago.

- ¿Quién sigue a Carlisle?

- Collin y Brady – respondió mirándome fijamente.

- ¡No me jodas! – dije demasiado alto levantándome de la silla y golpeando la mesa. Los que estaban sentados a nuestro alrededor a unos metros de nosotros, nos miraron sorprendidos. Me senté de nuevo. - ¿No podías haber puesto a alguien más inexperto? – bufé molesta.

- Saben lo que se hacen y son efectivos. Además, Cullen no va a jugar como Aro.

- No son sus formas. – Volvimos a mirar a Masen. – Cullen no juega sucio, sus negocios son legales y todo lo que hace es proteger su empresa, pero no por encima de todo, si es necesario perder varios de miles de dólares, lo hará sin poner en peligro a su familia.

Jacob y yo lo miramos perplejos.

- ¿Más investigaciones? – preguntó Jake con una ceja alzada en su dirección.

- Sí. – Asintió mirándome fijamente.

- Ese es mi hombre. – Sentí la sonrisa en la frase de Black. – Buen trabajo. Mañana cuando dejes a la Srta. Swan en el despacho, quiero que vengas al mío y compartas lo que sabes.

- Allí estaré – le contestó antes de beber de su copa de agua.

Acabamos de cenar en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Aun no podía creer que pusiese a Collin y Brady a seguir cada movimiento de los Cullen. Esperaba que no se equivocara con ellos, por el bien de todos.

- Dentro de poco será la fiesta de tus padres – Jacob me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. - ¿Ya tienes vestido para ponerte? – Sonrió maliciosamente.

- A ti no te lo voy a decir – le contesté sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Tendrás que ir de compras si no sabes que ponerte, así que…

- No pienso ir de compras y no voy a ir con Leah a ningún lado – le interrumpí ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir. – Ya tengo el vestido y los zapatos en mi armario – añadí.

Y si no lo tenía, estaba segura de que Rosalie iba a saber comprármelo.

- Está bien. – Alzó las manos en señal de rendición. – Esa noche reforzaré tu seguridad y Edward no se separará de ti. Será tu sombra.

- Ni lo dudo, ni me sorprende. – Miré a mi guardaespaldas personal de reojo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Ocurre algo Masen? – inquirí mirándole.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de mirarme y contestar.

- No. – Miró a Jake. - ¿Quién irá a esa fiesta?

- Gente rica e importante. Entre ellos Vulturi y Cullen, las familias al completo.

- ¿Qué se celebra? – siguió preguntando.

- El aniversario de mis padres – le respondí yo con el ceño fruncido.

¿A qué venía tanta pregunta?

- De acuerdo. – Suspiró.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – volví a preguntar antes de beber el último sorbo de la copa de vino y levantarme de la silla. Ya había pagado la cuenta minutos antes.

- No, era simple curiosidad. – Se levantó de la silla.

- Tendrás que ponerte tu mejor traje, Edward. – Jacob también se levantó. – Serás su cita esa noche – añadió divertido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un capítulo más y... creo que la cosa se va a ir poniendo interesante desde... ya jajaja. Tal vez los próximos no tan interesantes pero creo que os gustaran... y sino, pues a esperar y ver que ocurre más adelante y si es de vuestro agrado ;)

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer :D

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

¡Un abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a **_Bells Masen_ _Cullen _**por corregir y mejorar el capítulo :D. ¿Ya te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te aprecio? jajaja. ¡Ah! ya te he dicho que se te están acumulando... jijiji. Sé de muchas que te van a querer... castigar :P y no soy yo!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Mis días hasta la fiesta de mis padres fueron rutinarios. Me levantaba, salía a correr, trabajaba, volvía a casa tarde de la oficina y me metía en la cama sin cenar. Todos los días igual. Hasta que llegó el sábado…

No me apetecía nada levantarme de la cama, estaba desganada. Ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar. Desde que me había metido en la cama la noche anterior, no había sido capaz de pegar ojo. Aro y Carlisle no abandonaban mi cabeza, todo lo que pensaba era en como desbancarlos, en como quedarme con sus empresas.

Y tras tanto pensar, no llegaba a nada… Todo lo que se me había ocurrido con anterioridad, me resultaba ser demasiado malo como para llevarlo a cabo.

Suspiré por enésima vez y me giré en la cama para mirar el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla… las doce de la mañana. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por estar tumbada tanto tiempo, pero no me apetecía en absoluto vivir este día.

- ¡Señorita Swan! – el grito de Rosalie desde el pasillo me hizo rodar los ojos. Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y tras cerrarla, se abalanzó sobre mí en la cama. - ¿Qué coño haces aun en la cama? – Agarró las mantas y cubrió mi rostro con ellas.

Cuando se lo proponía, podría ser una cría…

- Necesito respirar – pedí desde debajo de las mantas. – Gracias – le dije de manera irónica cuando se quitó de encima de mí.

- ¿Qué haces en la cama? – Se acomodó a mi lado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

- No quiero ir a esa maldita fiesta. – Me crucé de brazos y la miré de reojo.

- ¿Y las razones son…?

- No tengo ganas.

- Más razones. – Comenzó a mirarse las uñas de las manos cómo si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo.

- Simplemente no quiero ir, Rose. – Suspiré.

Dejó de observar sus uñas y me miró a mí. Tras unos segundos de escrutinio a mi cara, se levantó de un salto de la cama.

- A la ducha – ordenó antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño. - ¡Ya! – chilló.

Me levanté perezosamente y caminé hacia allí. Rose estaba llenando la bañera y el baño se estaba llenando de vaho.

- Joder nena, parezco tu madre – se quejó mi amiga comprobando la temperatura del agua – Desnúdate y mueve tu culo respingón hasta aquí. – La miré con una ceja alzada por su atrevimiento al hablarme así. Aunque no era la primera vez. – Deja de mirarme así, sabes que donde hay confianza da asco. – Sonreí levemente e hice lo que me pidió.

Entré lentamente en la bañera llena de espuma, la temperatura del agua era perfecta. Apoyé la cabeza en el borde y tras un largo suspiro, cerré los ojos.

- Eso es, relájate – me dijo.

Sentí que se movía por el baño, escuché como abría los botes del champú y como cantaba en voz baja una canción que yo no conocía.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo de esta noche? – Negué con la cabeza. – En ese caso – la sentí a mis espaldas, – déjame lavarte el pelo mientras hablamos de mi hombre.

Vaya mierda de amiga que era. Para alguien a quien importaba y alguien que me importaba a mí y la tenía abandonada. Desde el día que Rose me habló de su _hombre_ en mi despacho y antes de ser interrumpidas por Aro, no había vuelto a hablar con ella del tema.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunté con interés.

- Royce King – contestó ilusionada.

- Rose…

- Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca – gruñó interrumpiéndome. Sonreí ampliamente, me conocía demasiado bien. – No quiero que revientes mi burbuja una vez más – me advirtió.

- No lo haré, cuéntame como es Royce – le pedí abriendo los ojos y echándome hacia delante para facilitarle la tarea de lavarme el cabello. – Por cierto, ¿es Royce King unos de los más prestigiosos abogados de Seattle? – inquirí acordándome de un tal Royce con el que he tenido algún encontronazo en los juzgados.

- El mismo. – Rió entre dientes. – Dios Bella, es tan bueno conmigo, me tiene tan enamorada – podía imaginar sus ojos brillantes. – Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, pero lo poco que lo conozco… me encanta. ¡Ah! Y esta noche estará en la fiesta – añadió.

- ¿Te ha invitado a ir? – Gemí de gusto cuando sus dedos frotaron el cabello de mi nuca.

- No.

- Pero tú vas a ir – le dije.

- Voy a ir, sí.

- ¿Sola?

- No. Contigo. En eso quedamos.

- ¿Por qué no vas con él? – Me giré en la bañera provocando que ella dejara de masajear mi cabeza y la miré.

- No me lo ha pedido. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, ya tenía la cita hecha contigo. – Me cogió de los hombros y me giró para acabar de lavarme la cabeza.

- Sabes que no me habría importado que fueses con él – le dije relajándome bajo su contacto.

- Lo sé. – Suspiró. – De todas formas, no me lo pidió – su voz sonó apenada.

- Rose…

- Esta noche nos lo pasaremos genial – cambió su humor rápidamente. – Ahora será mejor que salgas de la bañera o te quedarás arrugada pareciendo una vieja de ochenta años, y no queremos que eso suceda.

…

Después de una tarde de sesión de belleza y charlas triviales con Rose, me vestí para ir a esa dichosa fiesta.

- Alegra la cara, será divertido – me pidió mi amiga mirándose al espejo para hacer los últimos retoques de su maquillaje.

Forcé una sonrisa y me di la vuelta para que no mirara más mi rostro. No estaba de humor para aguantar una tercera charla sobre que nos divertiríamos esa noche.

Bajamos las dos juntas al salón. Masen ya estaba esperándonos, con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris oscuro. Vestido muy parecido a como cada día.

- Joder. – Jadeó Rose a mi lado en tono bajo. – Como está el cabrón.

- Recoge la baba, no quiero que Sue resbale por tú culpa. – Me acerqué más a Masen.

- ¿Acabas de decir lo que yo he oído? – Me giré para mirar a Rose con una ceja alzada, no sabía que quería decirme con eso. - ¿Te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú? – volvió a preguntar atónita.

Caí en cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho.

- No – le contesté rápidamente. – Lo que ocurre es que no quiero que mi ama de llaves se lesione por tu culpa y tenga que cambiarla… también. – Miré de reojo a Masen. – Con un cambio ya tengo más que suficiente. – Vi que iba a abrir la boca para decirme algo más pero la interrumpí antes de que pudiese hacerlo. – Nos vamos. – Me giré y comencé a andar hacia la puerta.

Llegamos a la hora acordada a las oficinas de Swan S.A., la fiesta se iba a celebrar allí. Cosa que agradecí, si tenía que huir me iba a resultar sencillo correr hasta mi oficina y encerrarme allí. No me apetecía en absoluto encontrarme a toda la gente que me iba chupando el culo para poder sacar algo de mí.

¡Pelotas de mierda!

- Relájate. – Observé a Rose cuando habló. Su boca formaba una gran sonrisa y parecía relajada. – Como sigas frunciendo así el ceño – alzó la mano y con el dedo índice relajó mi frente, – vas a llegar a vieja antes de lo normal. – Sonrió aun más. – Eso está mejor. – Rodé los ojos.

Entramos en _mi_ edificio seguidas de Masen. Caminamos hacia unos de los muchos salones que tenía el edificio, donde se celebraba la fiesta. Parecía que todo el mundo ya estaba allí. Miré por todo el salón en busca de mis padres, no quería ver a nadie más. De hecho, si podía, los felicitaría y me ausentaría.

- Ni lo sueñes. – Detuve mis pasos y miré con el entrecejo fruncido a Rosalie. – Sé lo que estás pensado y no, no te vas a ir de la fiesta.

- Vete a la mierda, Rosalie – le dije de mala gana y comencé a andar de nuevo.

Después de unos cuantos saludos a gente de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre, encontré a mis padres.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! – exclamó mi madre nada más verme. - ¡Estas preciosa!

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a ella para besar su mejilla. Me acerqué a mi padre y también besé la suya.

- Buenas noches a ambos – les dije.

- Hola – me saludaron ambos antes de fijarse en Rose.

- Buenas noches, señores Swan – mi amiga les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, Srta. Hale – saludaron al unísono.

Estuvimos un rato más bebiendo de las copas de champán que los camareros nos servían y hablando con mis padres y saludando a más gente, entre ellos algunos de mis subordinados. Aun no había rastro de los Cullen o de los Vulturi. Tampoco habíamos visto al Sr. King por ningún lado.

- ¿Seguro que venía? – le pregunté divertida.

Era gracioso ver a Rosalie nerviosa y recorriendo con la mirada cada minuto la sala en busca de su… _amado_.

- Sí – contestó levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Seguimos donde estábamos, bebiendo y hablando trivialmente. Masen no se separaba de mí ni un solo minuto. Comenzaba a agobiarme. Con Jake las cosas no eran así, era todo más sencillo, más natural, más relajado, más…

- Mira, mira, mira. – Me giré bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Aro. – Si está la pequeña Swan aquí. – Apreté la mandíbula. No soportaba que me llamara así. – ¿Sigues en tu camino hacia la grandeza? – se burló.

Le ignoré todo lo que pude hasta que mis padres acapararon su atención, de una manera muy estratégica, debo añadir. Muy típico de Charlie Swan, cosa que agradecí. Yo seguí hablando con Rose, la cual, estaba muy segura de que no estaba escuchando ni la mitad de lo que le decía.

- Cariño. – Mi padre me agarró del brazo suavemente para atraer mi atención. – Ven a saludar a Carlisle Cullen.

Le gruñí a mi padre en respuesta, pero aun así le seguí. No sé que tenía con los Cullen, pero su simpatía hacia ellos cada vez parecía más… ¡arg! Papá siempre tuvo cierta simpatía con los Cullen, jugaban a golf, salían a pescar, se reunían para jugar al póker… siempre habían mantenido una cierta… amistad entre ellos. Aunque he de añadir, que el casi cincuenta por ciento de los proyectos en los que mi compañía trabajaba, eran de Carlisle. Eso iba a cambiar dentro de poco, muy poco.

Y yo en cambio, tuve que aguantar a la estirada de su hija en la escuela. Gracias a Dios, no siguió mis pasos y me pude librar de ella en la universidad.

A pesar de que mis padres tuvieran una relación amistosa con ellos, yo no iba a detener mis movimientos. Cullen Inc. iba a ser mía, la empresa sería mía y ni mis padres, ni nadie iban a poder detenerme. Pero para empezar tenía que ir paso a paso, y empresa por empresa. Primero caerían los Vulturi y después ellos.

- Isabella – me saludó Carlisle con su típica de sonrisa de "_yo soy un buen hombre_".

- Cullen – susurré mirándolo fijamente.

- Buenas noches, Isabella – me saludó esta vez su mujer… Esme, creo recordar.

La saludé con un gesto de la cabeza y volví a centrarme en mi amiga, que por la cara entusiasta que estaba poniendo estaba segura de que King estaba en la sala.

- Ve – le animé empujándola por su espalda baja.

- ¿Estás segura? – Asentí. – Pero…

- Rose, ve – gruñí. – Yo estaré bien. – Le señalé a Masen con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Eres genial. – Sonrió abrazándome.

Le correspondí al abrazo.

- No todo el mundo piensa como tú – le dije cuando se separó.

- Eso es porque no dejas que te conozcan.

- Ni pienso. Ahora vete – le apremié.

Y así, me quedé sola con Masen vigilando mi culo, literalmente hablando, e ignorando a mis padres y a la familia Cullen, la cual no estaba al completo.

…

- Pequeña Swan, que alegría volver a coincidir contigo de nuevo esta noche. – Aro se plantó delante de mí.

- Piérdete – le dije entre dientes y me giré para ignorarlo.

- Eso es lo que quisieras. – Rió suavemente. – Pero tengo algo pendiente contigo y hasta que no lo resuelva… - Agarró mi brazo fuertemente. Me giré para asesinarlo con la mirada y traté de zafarme de su agarre.

- Suéltame – siseé con la mandíbula apretada.

- No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que… - Su rostro se crispó en una mueca de dolor.

Masen le tenía agarrado de la muñeca y de la mano con la que me estaba agarrando.

- Suéltela – su presencia cada vez se hacía más grande. – Ya – añadió.

Aro le miró con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y apretó más mi agarre segundos antes de que Masen apretara el suyo y la mano de Aro me soltara de inmediato.

- Ahora piérdete – rugió Masen.

La cara de Vulturi se volvió más helada de lo que ya era y tras una rápida mirada a mí y a mi acompañante, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

No fue su único intento de hablar conmigo esa misma noche. Comenzaba a cansarme y a enfadarme de verdad. Masen estaba casi en mi misma situación, su rostro parecía furioso. Al menos el hombre hacia bien su trabajo. Ignoré y olvidé el primer y segundo contacto que tuve con Vulturi esa noche, ya que antes de que Aro se presentara de nuevo delante de mí, él ya estaba espantándolo.

- Vámonos – le dije cuando vi que el Sr. Vulturi volvía al ataque.

Salimos de allí sin despedirnos de mis padres, ya les llamaría al día siguiente por la mañana para disculparme por ello. Caminé por los pasillos vacios, quería llegar a mi despacho y despejar mi mente antes de salir de allí para volver a casa. Estábamos llegando a los ascensores cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo como Masen se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, y la tiraba a una de las papeleras que había a lo largo del pasillo. Después se sacó la camisa de los pantalones de manera casual.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué coño hacia?

Pulsé el botón del ascensor y poco después sentí el brazo de Masen alrededor de mi cintura. Me giró y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared de al lado del ascensor. Su aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales. Olía a jabón de baño, a ropa limpia y a algo que no supe descifrar pero que olía deliciosamente bien.

Puse las manos en su pecho para apartarlo de mí, pero detuve mis movimientos cuando habló.

- Nos están siguiendo. – Apoyó sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de mi cara y bajó su rostro hasta casi rozar el mío. – Una mujer rubia y un hombre que vinieron a los pocos minutos de que apareciese el Sr. Vulturi. Nos llevan siguiendo toda la noche. – Su aliento fresco chocó contra mi rostro, mis manos aun seguían en su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo empezaba a aturdirme así como él entero. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. – Será mejor que los distraigamos antes de subir, ellos cogerán primero el ascensor, ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí y mi corazón se desbocó cuando sus manos acunaron mi rostro.

La misma sensación de electricidad que me recorrió la mano cuando cogí la suya para salir del coche el primer día que me trajo hasta la oficina, se hizo presente en mi cara cuando su piel tocó la mía.

- No voy a hacerle nada, sólo vamos a fingir – me advirtió apoyando su frente en la mía. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente. – Ya vienen – anunció tapando nuestros rostros casi pegados con sus manos.

Era demasiado. No era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos. Era todo tan… frustrante. Nunca me había sentido así de… débil ante nadie. Puedo excusarme diciendo que me pilló por sorpresa y porque había estado bebiendo champán durante toda la noche, pero ni por esas me había sentido así nunca.

Era demasiado tentador tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos y no probarlo.

_¡Céntrate!,_ me grité mentalmente.

Joder, llevaba tanto tiempo sin echar un maldito polvo…

Me removí nerviosa. Mi entrepierna estaba haciendo de las suyas sin mi consentimiento. ¡Joder! Mis hormonas ganaban a mi cabeza.

- No se mueva – susurró sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Y fue peor cuando lo miré a los ojos… a esos pozos verdes que parecían querer traspasarme.

- Inclina la cabeza como si me estuvieras besándome – murmuró aun más bajo.

Automáticamente obedecí.

Sentí la presencia de alguien a nuestro lado, traté de mirar de reojo pero las manos de Masen cubrían todo. Me sobresalté cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

- Buscaos un hotel – nos dijo una voz femenina.

- Cállate – le reprendió la voz del hombre.

Los ojos de Masen no habían abandonado mi rostro hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Se apartó de mí lo que mis manos le permitieron, no me había dado cuenta de que había agarrado su camisa fuertemente.

Sentí un leve sonrojo aparecer en mi rostro. Deshice el agarre de su camisa y lo empujé. Necesitaba espacio para recuperar el control. Él no apartó la mirada de mí mientras iba andando de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

¡Joder!

Baja la puta temperatura del cuerpo. Estaba más cachonda que…

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Detuve mis pasos y miré a Masen con los ojos entrecerrados.

No me molesté en contestarle. Comencé a andar de nuevo y a tratar de centrarme en lo que había pasado.

¡Mierda!

Nos habían seguido. Me paré en las puertas del ascensor y miré el marcador que había encima de la puerta. Marcaba el piso de mi despacho…

- Si me disculpa Srta. Swan. – Me giré hacía Masen. – Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí antes de que vuelvan a bajar. – S_í, yo también lo creo._ – Su despacho – miró encima de mi cabeza, supongo que al marcador del ascensor, – no es seguro en estos momentos. Será mejor que…

- Vamos – le interrumpí y comencé a andar hacia el ascensor del servicio de limpieza.

…

¡Error!

Un puto error haberme metido en este diminuto espacio. Si me estaba costando centrarme en el amplio pasillo… esto era una puta tortura. Crucé mis piernas para tratar de aliviarme un poco.

¿Cuánto hacía que no me tiraba a nadie?

Esto era ridículo, joder.

Su olor aun llegaba a mis fosas nasales, esta vez más concentrado. ¡Qué bien olía el cabrón!

Llegamos al piso en el que mi jefe de seguridad tenía todo su equipo montado. Entré al despacho de Jacob seguida por Masen. Cerró la puerta y se giró para mirarme, sentí su mirada fija en mi nuca.

Mis hormonas seguían revolucionadas y mi entrepierna buscaba alivio… ¡ya! Dejé de pensar, me giré para enfrentarlo con la mirada determinada y lo solté.

- Fóllame.

* * *

Sí, sí, sí... soy una perra por dejar el capítulo ahí... pero, ¿por qué os sorprendéis? si ya sabéis cuanto me gusta haceros sufrir :D jijiji.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que... bueno, no, paso de joderos el siguiente capítulo :P

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas, favoritos y por leer; bienvenidas a las nuevas :)

Nos leemos el finde que viene.

Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a mi _maravillosa_ Beta **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por soportar mis horrores ortográficos (sabes cuanto me gusta el drama) por corregirlos y ayudarme a mejorar ésto :D

* * *

Capítulo 5

- ¿Qué?

- Fóllame – repetí.

-¿Qué? – repitió incrédulo. - ¡No!

- Hazlo – dije entre dientes.

Necesitaba desahogarme. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin echar un polvo, ¡joder! Esto era frustrante, su olor, su esencia había aturdido todos mis sentidos y estaba como poseída, quería probarlo fuera como fuera.

- No y no puedes obligarme. – Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con la barbilla alta.

Bufé y me giré para darle la espalda. Tenía que centrarme y respirar profundo. ¡Tenía que tranquilizarme!

Pero es que estaba tan excitada…

Pasé la mano por mi cabello y volví a girarme para encararlo.

- Masen hazlo o…

- ¿Me despedirás? – preguntó sorprendido y alzando las manos de forma exagerada hacía el techo.

¿Le despediría?

Umm… no, no lo creo. Hacía bien su trabajo. Llegaba puntual todos los días y era silencioso, cosa que agradecía; era como si en su presencia él simplemente no estuviera y, lo más importante de todo, en su trabajo sabía protegerme como lo había hecho esa noche.

No sé que vio en mi rostro, pero cuando fui a hablar él se acercó a mí y, tras agarrar mi cintura con ambas manos, me pegó a su torso. Alcé el rostro y vi la duda en sus ojos. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis labios. Ya lo tenía ganado…

- No puedes obligarme a hacerlo – murmuró. – Y no pienso hacerlo. Soy tu guardaespaldas personal y nada más. – El calor de su cuerpo me intoxicaba.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Necesitaba poner distancia para detener la situación, así que subí las manos a su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás.

- No voy a perder mi trabajo por un antojo tuyo. – Lo asesiné con la mirada en cuanto esa frase abandonó sus labios.

- Vas a perderlo de todas formas si no lo haces – dije irritada. No sabía si era por él y su comportamiento o porque estaba cachonda y necesitaba correrme. – Y que sea la última vez que me hablas así. ¡Soy tu jefa! – le grité.

- Y así como yo te trato con respeto, espero que tú hagas lo mismo – replicó.

- Masen no te la juegues – le dije entre dientes acercándome peligrosamente a él.

Comenzaba a enfadarme y no sabía exactamente por qué. No sabría decir si era por mi poca vida sexual últimamente, por su rechazo o por el simple hecho de que desde que me arrinconó al lado del ascensor, me atraía demasiado. Alcé la mano y pinché con el dedo índice su pecho.

- No tienes ni puta idea de con quien tratas – rugí.

- Sí que lo sé. – Se echó hacia atrás fuera de mi contacto hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Me acerqué de nuevo a él. – Y por eso mismo te digo que no voy a hacer lo que me pides. Es ilógico y en mi contrato no ponía nada de que te tendría que mantener sexualmente satisfecha. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Soy tu jefa – repetí. – Me da exactamente igual lo que ponía en tu contrato, tienes que acatar todas mis órdenes, sean cuales sean y ahora mismo te estoy ordenando que me folles. Hazlo o…

Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y de un rápido movimiento nos giró dejándome con la espalda apoyada en la pared, justo donde él estaba segundos antes. Ignoré la corriente de electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo bajo su contacto y me centré en lo que realmente quería… Desahogarme.

Me aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo, se pegó todo lo que pudo y con su mano derecha, alzó mi barbilla de manera brusca. Sin darme tiempo a nada, sus labios chocaron contra los míos.

Mi cabeza golpeó la pared cuando nuestras bocas se unieron. No tardé absolutamente nada en alzar los brazos a lo largo de su pecho hasta su cabeza y enredar mis dedos en su asombroso sedoso cabello; tiré de él con fuerza sin importarme si le hacía daño o no. Quería que abriera la boca para poder colar mi lengua en ella y así fue. Correspondió a mi beso con la misma pasión que yo le besaba.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaron la una con la otra y nuestros labios se tocaban con suavidad. Su forma de besarme me deshizo, lo hacía muy bien; su boca se sincronizaba con la mía como si hubiesen estado en contacto años y años.

Sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y se afianzaron en mi trasero. No pude evitar gemir en su boca. Con un impulso me alzó y tuve que enredar mis piernas en su cintura para ayudarlo a mantener mi peso. Palpó mi trasero hasta dar con el borde del vestido y lo alzó hasta mi cintura para después apartar mis bragas a un lado.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que se movía y lo fácil que parecía esto para él.

Nuestros labios tan solo se separaban unos milímetros para coger aire, después volvían a hacer contacto al igual que nuestras leguas.

Agarró mi culo y con un nuevo impulso, me alzó aun más. Aferró mi cintura con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo tanteó por debajo de mi cuerpo, sobre su entrepierna.

Sin previo aviso, me deslizó hacia abajo dejándome anclada a su erección. Lo sentía tan dentro que no pude evitar separar mis labios de los suyos, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir de puro placer.

Intenté besar de nuevo sus labios, pero no me lo permitió. Apartó el rostro, poniendo su frente sobre mi hombro; afianzó las manos en mi trasero y comenzó a embestirme rápida y duramente.

Adoraba el sexo duro.

Mi espalda no hacía más que golpear la pared pero no me importó. Mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros y tampoco me importó si le hacía daño con las uñas, que le clavaba fuertemente en la piel.

No podía parar de gemir y Masen parecía en su mundo; no podía verle el rostro, sólo oía su respiración cada vez más agitada. Sentí las primeras señales de mi orgasmo en mi vientre, estaba disfrutando tanto de sus acometidas que no quería llegar al clímax, pero sus movimientos me lo estaban poniendo difícil.

Mordió mi hombro y fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer que me corriera. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí fuerte mientras me dejaba ir. Se quedó quieto aun dentro de mí – lo sentía tan duro… –, dejándome que recobrara un poco de aliento. Cuando lo hice, me _desclavó_ de su erección y se apartó guardándose el _paquete_ en los bóxers.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba mi vestido.

- Espero que lo haya disfrutado Srta. Swan – dijo entre dientes sin mirarme. – No habrá otra más. Si tengo que perder mi trabajo por ello, me da igual, lo perderé.

Me sorprendí porque hubiera cambiado de opinión. Primero no quiere perder el trabajo y después le daba igual.

- No te atrevas a hablarme así – murmuré duramente.

- Si me disculpa, la espero fuera. Voy a recorrer la planta a ver si hay alguien y podré llevarla a casa sin problemas. – Sin darme tiempo a replica, se giró sobre sus talones y me dejó en el despacho de Jacob… sola.

Me encontraba sexualmente satisfecha y mentalmente revuelta. No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, era como si lo hubiera violado pero sin que Masen pusiese resistencia. ¿Me sentía mal por ello?

¡Nah!

Alcé la mano hacia mis labios. Los sentía hinchados y me escocían.

¿Me importaba? No.

Sin pensar más en ello y con mi cuerpo satisfecho, me dirigí hacía el cuarto de baño que tenia Jake en su despacho para aclarar un poco mi mente y limpiarme los restos del orgasmo de mis piernas.

Después de que Masen recorriera la planta, regresó al despacho. Me aseguró que todo estaba en orden y que podíamos salir sin problemas, siempre y cuando fuéramos hasta el coche y de ahí directos a casa. No discutí nada, no tenía fuerzas para ello y tampoco quería discutir con él respecto a mi seguridad. Solamente quería ir a casa, meterme en la cama y esperar que ese día acabara. Desde un principio no quería haber ido a la fiesta de mis padres y después de haberme molestado en ello… me siguen. A saber quién y a saber por qué.

…

No quería levantarme de la cama en todo el domingo, intenté aprovechar para dormir las horas perdidas de sueño pero fue imposible. Me levanté a las diez después de estar dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. ¡Era un asco!

Caminé furiosa hasta la cocina. Tenía que llenar mi estomago con comida porque estaba muerta de hambre, así que busqué algo en el frigorífico. Agradecía que Sue cocinara tanto antes de marcharse a ver su familia en su día libre. Tras buscar y buscar, di con una macedonia de frutas. Suficiente…

Saqué un bol y me serví un poco en un tazón. Después lo devolví al frigorífico y, tras coger mi tazón y una cuchara, caminé hasta mi despacho.

Trabajaría un poco.

Encendí el ordenador y me dejé caer en el sillón de cuero que tenía ante la mesa. Lo primero que hice fue mirar el correo. Tras borrar correos no deseados, me centré en uno que me enviaba Rosalie.

_**De: **__Rosalie Hale_

_**Para: **__Srta. Swan_

_**Asunto: **__Necesito verte_

_Bella, te necesito, ¡YA!_

_¡Joder! Te he estado llamando toda la puta noche, ¿dónde coño te metes?_

Fruncí el ceño a la pantalla. Miré los detalles del e-mail para ver a qué hora me lo había enviado. Fruncí aun más la frente al ver la hora… las seis de la mañana. ¿Mi teléfono? En la habitación… no tuve que pensar mucho para decidir que no iba a subir a por él. En vez de eso, le respondí.

_**De: **__Srta. Swan_

_**Para: **__Rosalie Hale_

_**Asunto: **__…_

_No he escuchado el teléfono._

_.Ejecutiva Swan._

Le di al botón de enviar y acto seguido pinché en "nuevo".

_**De:**__ Srta. Swan_

_**Para: **__Jacob Black_

_**Asunto: **__Servicios del Sr. Masen_

_Sustituye a Masen por Seth. A las ocho y media en mi puerta._

_.Ejecutiva Swan._

Pulsé enviar.

Miré la bolsa de acciones y comprobé las mías; todo bien y subiendo. Estuve un rato más mirando la bolsa y todo lo que ello conlleva hasta que un nuevo e-mail apareció en mi bandeja de entrada.

_**De: **__Rosalie Hale_

_**Para: **__Srta. Swan_

_**Asunto: **__¿Dónde coño estás?_

_¡COGE EL PUTO TELEFONO!_

Rodé los ojos divertida por su enfado y sus gritos. Alargué la mano y cogí el teléfono fijo del despacho y marqué su número.

_- ¡Ya es hora! – gritó desde el otro lado de la línea. _

Alzó tanto la voz que tuve que apartar el aparato de mi oreja.

- No me grites – rugí entre dientes.

_- Lo siento. – Sollozó. Arqueé una ceja al escucharla llorar. – Te necesito Bella. – Siguió llorando._

- ¿Dónde estás? – Suspiré. Yo que pensaba tener un domingo tranquilo y…

_- En el coche, dando vueltas como una puta gilipollas por toda la ciudad._

- Ven a casa – dije y corté la llamada.

No me apetecía nada tener que aguantar a una Rosalie llorosa, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ella. Sabía que mi domingo de relax se había ido a la mierda en cuanto abrí su correo electrónico. Esto era una puta mierda; no quería tener que preocuparme por ella, pero después de todo era mi… única amiga, así que…

Acabé de comer la fruta y llevé el tazón vacío a la cocina. En vez de regresar a mi despacho para seguir con mi trabajo, me dejé caer en el sofá largo que descansaba en el salón mientras esperaba a que Rose apareciera.

El timbre de la casa sonó desde la entrada haciendo eco por toda la estancia. Tras unos segundos de confusión al percibir que Sue no iba a abrir la puerta, caí en cuenta en que me encontraba sola en casa. Gemí molesta por tener que levantarme del sofá y caminé hacía la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Miré la cámara que estaba instalada en la verja que rodeaba la mansión y la puerta de entrada, al ver que era Rose, apreté el botón para abrirla. También abrí la puerta de casa y la esperé en el porche de brazos cruzados, apoyada en una de las dos columnas que adornaban la entrada.

Entró como un relámpago a casa y se dirigió directamente al salón sin siquiera saludarme. Caminé detrás de ella y miré todos y cada uno de sus movimientos mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para ponerte una copa de… – observé su mano temblorosa – Bourbon? – Alcé la ceja incrédula al ver cómo le pegaba un sorbo a la copa que se había servido de mi mejor whiskey.

Rose no se destacaba por beber alcohol a estas horas de la mañana, precisamente. Su obsesión por estar guapa y perfecta – cosa estúpida porque ella ya lo era sin necesidad de nada –, era molesta hasta decir basta. Tenía su propia rutina, su propia dieta para mantenerse como una autentica modelo.

Así que algo malo ocurría.

- No he dormido – contestó sentándose a mi lado. – De hecho, estoy tan sorprendida de que no esté borracha que… – se interrumpió, frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – La miré de reojo.

- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? – Se giró para mirarme. - ¡Estuve toda la maldita noche buscándote en la puta fiesta! – gritó molesta.

- Tuve que irme, no aguantaba estar más ahí y Aro no hacía más que atosigarme. – Me encogí de hombros.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Cómo vi que no iba a hablar por voluntad propia, después de acomodarme mejor en el sofá, con las piernas encogidas debajo de mi culo y con el cuerpo completamente de frente a su perfil, ataqué.

- Rosalie, no tengo todo el santo día, dime que ocurre – soné como la perra que era, pero en estas situaciones, las cosas con ella funcionaban así. O presionas, o te aburres.

Me miró de reojo antes de sentarse de lado para mirarme y, tras un suspiro resignado, habló.

- El Sr. King, está casado – bufó mirándome.

¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?

- El hijo de la gran puta King, está felizmente casado – bramó entre dientes. – Ayer en la fiesta me acerqué a él cuando te dejé a solas con Masen. – Asentí con la cabeza. – ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa – preguntó sarcástica, – cuando fui a darle un simple beso en la puta mejilla y él se apartó de mí como si quemara? Evidentemente le pregunté qué hacía, pero el muy cabrón – alzó la voz poco a poco. - El muy cabrón me presentó a su querida esposa, la gran, y cuando te digo gran me refiero a gran – indicó con sus brazos y sus manos la gran corpulencia de la mujer -, Sra. King. ¡Joder! – gritó. – Me presentó como la "amiga" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos –, de su hermano pequeño. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un puto hermano! – volvió a gritar.

Esperé pacientemente a que acabará con su verborrea y maldiciones. Cuando estuvo desahogada y tranquila… me dejé caer hacia atrás y rompí en carcajadas.

- ¡No es gracioso Isabella! – Detuve mi risa y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sabía muy bien que no me gustaba que me llamara así. Al menos no ella.

- Pensé que estaba enamorada de él – musitó mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. – Pero ahora lo único que tengo son sentimientos asesinos hacia su persona.

- Lógico – respondí relajando mi postura. – Yo también los tendría en tu lugar.

- Bella, – volvió a mirarme, – no quiero hacer ninguna tontería, pero quiero que algo suceda con él. Sé que lo más sencillo sería ir a donde su mujer y decirle que me tiré a su marido durante muy corto tiempo, pero no quiero eso. Quiero darle donde más le pueda doler y… – la interrumpí alzando la mano.

- Déjalo para mí. – Sonreí maliciosa.

Me iba a divertir un rato a costa del Sr. King.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó entre asustada y sorprendida.

- Darle su merecido. – Me encogí de hombros y me levanté del sofá.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ahora vuelvo – le respondí saliendo del salón.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cogí mi iPhone de la mesita de noche y regresé al salón. Mientras hacia mi camino vi que tenía, sin ser exagerada, treinta llamadas perdidas de Rosalie, otros treinta mensajes y un e-mail.

- Te has pasado con las llamadas y mensajes – me quejé, dejándome caer en el sofá.

- Tenía que hablar contigo – se defendió.

Me metí en la agenda y busqué el número de teléfono indicado.

_- No me dejas ni descansar un domingo _– gruñó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre Royce King, espero tenerlo mañana a primera hora sobre el escritorio de mi despacho – dije ignorando su saludo.

_- ¿Algo más Srta. Swan? _– preguntó cansado.

- ¿Has leído mi e-mail?

_- Sí._

- Entonces eso es todo.

_- ¿Por qué quieres que sustituya a Masen? _– inquirió curioso.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Miré de reojo a Rose, esperando que no estuviese escuchando la conversación telefónica; aunque no tenía el manos libre activado, se escuchaba bastante alto.

_- Es de mi incumbencia si me pides que quite a mi mejor hombre de sus servicios y te ponga a otro._

- Sólo acata las órdenes, Sr. Black – dije y colgué sin esperar respuesta. – Mañana tendremos en mi despacho todo sobre el Sr. King. Estudiaré su expediente para ver por donde podemos atacarle – dije con cierto entusiasmo.

No era conocida precisamente por hacer amigos. Y si herían a quien yo quería – y eran pocas las personas que tenían ese honor –, me herían a mí.

- Gracias, Bella. – Se acercó a mí y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros para abrazarme.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – le respondí sin corresponderle el abrazo.

* * *

Y... ¿cómo os habéis quedado? jijiji. Esto es sólo el principio de lo que vendrá después... creo xD.

Espero... que la espera haya merecido la pena y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a la nuevas :)

Nos leemos en un par de semanas.

¡Un abrazo!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por betear el capítulo :D.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Llegué al despacho el viernes a las nueve menos cinco de la mañana. Seth era un gran conductor; apenas había usado sus servicios como chofer o guardaespaldas, pero sabía que era uno de los muchos buenos hombres que tenía Jacob en sus filas. Se adelantaba cinco minutos siempre a mis horarios y eso era algo que agradecía, no me gustaba llegar tarde.

El día siguiente a la visita de Rose, me encontré con el informe sobre el Sr. King en mi mesa. Le eché un rápido vistazo, no tenía mucho tiempo para mirarlo, no al menos esta semana; me dedicaría a ello el fin de semana.

Después de mirar cómo iban mis acciones y mis obras, pulsé el botón del intercomunicador para decirle a la Srta. Weber que le dijera a Black que se presentara en mi despacho.

Todo iba viento en popa. Una empresa de construcción no era fácil de llevar, pero para alguien con tanta experiencia como yo era coser y cantar. Estaba deseando tener la empresa de Vulturi y la de Cullen. Sabía que la mayoría de los negocios de Aro no eran legales, pero eso se iba a solucionar en cuanto me quedara con ella. Por otro lado Carlisle, estaba segura de que no sólo podía haber hecho la fortuna que tenía por vender cuatro proyectos; tenía que haber algo oscuro detrás de eso.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

- Adelante – dije apartando la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella cruzaron Black y Masen. No sabía que hacía Masen ahí aunque tampoco me molesté por ello, simplemente ignoré su presencia y me dirigí a Jacob.

- ¿Tienes los informes de esta semana de Vulturi y Cullen? – Directa al grano, como siempre.

Ambos se sentaron en el par de sillas que estaban al otro lado de mi escritorio.

- No. – Le miré con ceño fruncido y comenzando a enfadarme.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Mi voz sonó baja pero amenazante.

- Aun estoy esperando que los chicos me envíen los informes. Sólo tengo claro que Cullen sigue una rutina, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. No hay nada extraño en su forma de actuar. Sus dos guardaespaldas siempre están con él. Cuando sale a cenar con su esposa e hija, les acompañan más guardaespaldas y…

- Black – corté. – Me da exactamente igual lo que haga o deje de hacer en su vida personal.

- Creí que querías saber todo respecto a ellos – contestó molesto cruzándose de brazos.- Y si quieres saber cómo va con su empresa… - Se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar. – No tenemos ni idea – prosiguió. – No somos capaces de acceder a sus cuentas, no somos capaces de ver más allá de lo que la bolsa muestra. Está bien protegido – lo dijo con tanta serenidad que lo único que hizo fue que me enfureciera más.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy pagando a uno de los mejores… - me detuve para buscar el adjetivo perfecto, - informáticos del país y no es capaz ni de meterse en una simple empresa?

- ¡Joder, Swan! – Le lancé la mirada más fría que pude por su atrevimiento. – Lo siento – se corrigió rápidamente. – Pero Srta. Swan, la empresa de Cullen no es tan simple como dices. Carlisle es un tipo muy listo y tú no has hecho más que ponerlo sobre aviso, ahora se cubre mejor las espaldas y…

- ¿Me estás culpando? – pregunté atónita por su osadía.

Vi como Black apartaba la mirada de mí y suspiraba cansado. Se aclaró la garganta y alzó el rostro para volver a mirarme.

- Cullen es un hueso duro de roer. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y Vulturi… Aro es muy hemos seguido como pediste, aun no sabemos en qué se está metiendo, pero parece ser algo gordo. Con él hemos tenido más suerte;está moviendo cantidades enormes de dinero de su cuenta privada a otras cuentas que no sabemos de quien son.

- ¡Averígualo! – bramé. No quería que Aro se escapase, no quería que reforzarse su empresa.

Estaba más que convencida de que estaba casi en números rojos. La gente ya no le contrataba a él, me contrataban a mí para las construcciones más complicadas e incluso las sencillas. La única diferencia entre su empresa y la mía era que él tenía arquitectos muy buenos y yo… yo tenía que contratarlos según me llegaban los trabajos. Pero eso se iba a acabar; en cuanto me hiciera con su imperio, mejoraría su empresa y le cambiaria el nombre. Iba a ser la más grande y la mejor en ello.

El juego con los Cullen iba a ser complicado pero divertido. Nunca había pensado en meterme con su empresa, pero desde que mis padres se hicieron tan amigos de ellos… fue como la gota que colmó el vaso. No aguanté nunca a la familia Cullen, no aguanté a su hija en el colegio, en mi misma clase, fue como un dolor de ovarios. No entendía la razón de mi odio hacia ellos, tampoco me preocupaba por saberlo; sólo quería verlos hundidos.

Quizás era porque ellos parecían estar muy unidos desde siempre y sentía envidia porque mis progenitores, a pesar de ser unos buenos padres, no me dieron el amor que le dieron a su hija…

¡Nah! Me reí internamente de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó con un suspiro.

- Sí – le respondí, mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador.

- En ese caso, Edward y yo nos vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

…

Las seis, hora de volver a casa. Apagué el ordenador y ordené los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Me levanté del sillón y me puse el abrigo; tras coger los papeles de encima del escritorio, salí del despacho.

- Están ordenados, mételos en el fichero. – Le pedí a la Srta. Weber, dándole los papeles cuando pasé por su mesa.

- De acuerdo, Srta. Swan.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor con Seth pegado a mis espaldas; el teléfono sonó en mi bolso justo cuando iba a entrar en él.

- Swan – ladré sin mirar quién era. Entré en el ascensor, importándome una mierda si me quedaba sin cobertura.

_- Hale – _respondió divertida Rose al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Las puertas se cerraron y Seth pulsó el botón de la planta baja.

_- Primero que te relajes._

Rodé los ojos.

- Estoy cansada Rosalie. – Me quedé unos segundos esperando a que hablara hasta que por fin, un pequeño pitido en el teléfono me indicó que se había cortado la llamada.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano a la espera de que Rose volviera a llamarme. Lo hizo en cuanto estuve en el coche de camino a casa.

_- ¿Por qué coño me has colgado?_ – inquirió molesta.

- Estaba en el ascensor, se cortó. – Me encogí de hombros aun sabiendo que ella no podía verme.

_- ¿Dónde estás? _– Suspiró.

- De camino a casa.

_- Bien, prepárate. Necesito una copa y tú me vas a acompañar._

- Rose, estoy cansada. – Gemí pasándome la mano por la cara.

_- Y yo triste y aburrida por culpa del Sr. King._

Me sentí culpable por el estado de ánimo de mi amiga. Ya le había dicho que hasta el fin de semana no iba a poder mirar el expediente de King; ella aceptó tranquilamente, diciéndome que la venganza se servía en frío.

_- Solamente será una copa, Bella, por favor – _suplicó_._

- Una – le advertí.

_- ¡Bien! – _exclamó entusiasmada_. - ¿Te falta mucho para llegar a casa?_

- No.

_- Vale, Sue ya tiene la cena hecha y he preparado un vestido para que te pongas con unos bonitos zapatos a juego y…_

- Una – repetí entre dientes ignorando el hecho de que ella ya estaba en mi casa.

_- Lo sé, que sea una no significa que no tengas que salir presentable._

Llegué a casa unos minutos más tarde y despedí a Seth, diciéndole que el lunes regresara a la misma hora.

Llamé a Jake en cuanto entré en casa, pidiéndole que mandara a Quil y Collin en una hora. No le di detalles y él tampoco los pidió, sólo acepto lo que le dije y cortamos la llamada.

…

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí – gemí cansada y dejándome arrastrar por Rose por todo el local en busca de un hueco en la barra, con mis guardaespaldas siguiéndonos los pasos.

Gracias a Dios, la música del local estaba lo suficientemente baja cómo para mantener una conversación civilizada.

- ¡Oh, cállate y disfruta!

Tras empujarme unos metros más dentro del local, detuve mis pasos, haciendo que ella detuviera también los suyos.

- ¿Ahora qué ocurre? – preguntó molesta mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

La ignoré y me quedé enganchada a unos ojos verdes. Masen estaba mirándome serio mientras su… amigo le hablaba al oído. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

No es que estuviera evitándolo desde que me folló en el despacho de Jacob, solamente no quería tener su presencia cerca de mí. Era bueno en su trabajo, pero había algo en él que no conseguía descifrar y quería hacerlo antes de volver a aceptar su compañía.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Rose sonriendo ampliamente. – Mira a quien tenemos ahí y… ¡Joder como está el tío de al lado! – Rodé los ojos, parecía que Rosalie se había olvidado del cabrón del Sr. King…

- Vamos a otro lado – dije justo cuando el acompañante de Masen se giraba y nos miraba, primero poniendo sus ojos en mí y después en Rosalie. Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su cara y un par de hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

- ¡No! – dijo Rose fijándose en el acompañante de Masen y respondiendo a su sonrisa. – Necesito que ese hombre me haga olvidar a Royce. – Agarró mi mano y tiró fuertemente de mí, haciéndome andar.

De acuerdo, quería ir donde ellos… con ellos iríamos; pero que luego no viniera llorando porque el hombre que parecía un armario empotrado estuviese casado con una gorda, con una vieja o peor aún, con su propia hermana. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza por pensarlo. ¡Era asqueroso!

Llegamos hasta donde estaban ambos hombres mirándonos y Rose, sin esperar, saludó a Masen. Éste nos presentó a su acompañante, Emmett.

- ¿Qué queréis beber? – preguntó un sonriente Emmett sin dejar de mirar a Rose.

No había vuelto a mirar a mi supuesto guardaespaldas personal, pero sentía como me taladraba la sien con su mirada.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos y tras unos segundos, ambas teníamos nuestras copas en la mano. Iba a necesitar más de esto si quería aguantar toda la noche. Miré por encima de mi hombro en busca de Quil y Collin, ambos estaban hablando a unos metros de mí sin dejar de mirarme y observando todo a su alrededor.

- Bella, voy a bailar un poco. – Rose se acercó a mí. – No te importa que te deje con el macizo Masen, ¿no? – me susurró al oído.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

Yo no era quien para evitar que Rosalie se divirtiera.

Me coloqué en el lugar que ocupaba Emmett al lado de Masen. Me apoyé en la barra y miré hacia la pista de baile, hacia donde Rose ya movía sus caderas de manera sexy, rozando su culo contra la entrepierna de su acompañante. Aparté la mirada de ella y pasé mis ojos por todo el local. Habían subido la música aunque no lo suficiente como para que te quedaras sorda, cosa que agradecí. Quil y Collin seguían en su posición mirando como dos grandes pájaros aferrados en una atalaya.

Miré de reojo a Masen, me resultó extraño verlo sin su traje. Parecía diferente con sus vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris claro. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como fruncía el ceño antes de girarse a mí.

- Bailemos. – Agarró mi mano sin esperar respuesta y tiró de mí.

- ¿Qué haces? – Tiré de mi mano, liberándola de su agarre.

- Ven, por favor. – Lo miré durante unos instantes.

Su rostro era serio, no parecía querer más que bailar, aunque había algo en su mirada que no supe descifrar. Tras un suspiro resignado, acepté su oferta.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta la pista de baile ynos colocamos al lado de donde estaban nuestros amigos. Agarró firmemente mi cintura y me pegó a él lo suficiente para que su calor golpeara mi cuerpo.

- Agárrate a mis hombros. – Se inclinó para decírmelo al oído. – Por favor – añadió al ver que no le hacía caso.

No sé qué coño me pasaba, pero estaba actuando como una autentica sumisa esta noche. Cosa que me pedía, cosa que hacía. Quizás había exagerado; sólo me había pedido bailar y que me agarrara a sus hombros, supuse que para no parecer un completo idiota al que le gustaba bailar solo alrededor de un cuerpo tenso.

Mis manos actuaron solas, aferrándose a sus hombros; las suyas seguían descansando en mi cintura. Se pegó más a mi cuerpo e instintivamente bajé mis manos hasta sus, he de decir, duros pectorales para empujarlo y separarlo de mí.

- No se separe, Srta. Swan. – Afianzó su agarre y se inclinó más hacia mí. – No se alarme con lo que le tengo que decir. – Fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué coño?_ – Perdone mi atrevimiento. – Fruncí aun más el ceño y mi sangre comenzó a hervir de manera furiosa. – Pero sus guardaespaldas no están haciendo bien su trabajo; les han estado siguiendo desde que han entrado al local.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí con la voz ahogada.

¡Me iba a cargar a esos dos en cuanto saliésemos de allí!

- ¿Son las mismas personas que en la fiesta? – pregunté alzando de nuevo las manos hasta sus hombros.

Ignoré el impulso de pasar las manos por el cabello de su nuca. Parecía tan suave y sedoso…

- No – interrumpió mi… estupidez. _¿Qué coño me pasaba?_ – Son otra pareja.

- ¿Otra pareja? – Me alejé de él lo justo para mirarle a la cara.

- Sí, dos hombres, uno a cada lado de nosotros. Uno de ellos está vigilando los movimientos de tus guardaespaldas y el otro nos vigila a nosotros – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

- Bien – dije sin que su aliento me afectase. - ¿Qué plan tenemos? – Miré de reojo a Rose, estaba completamente metida en su mundo. Estaba segurísima y ponía la mano en el fuego sin quemarme, a que estaba muy encendida; no había más que ver como se frotaba contra la pierna de Emmett.

- Van a por ti – dijo serio. – La Srta. Hale está a salvo. Puedes dejar a Quil y Collin con ella y Emmett, yo me preocuparé por ti.

Pensé en su propuesta. No quería dejar a Rosalie sola, aunque por lo que mis ojos veían estaba en buena compañía y Emmett aparentaba ser un hombre muy competitivo con el cuerpo a cuerpo y…

¡Un momento!

- ¿A qué se dedica Emmett? – le pregunté en el oído tras alzarme en las punta de mis pies.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero asegurarme que mi amiga se queda en buena compañía.

- Quil y Collin se harán cargo de ellos.

- ¿Cómo se han hecho cargo de mí? – Me aparté de él para que me viera con la ceja alzada de incredulidad.

- Con Emmett estará segura. Además ellos van a por ti, no a por ella – refutó.

Me quedé mirándolo unos instantes pensando en las probabilidades de que esto saliese bien, o mal… tenía que hablar con Rose de ello.

- Cambio de parejas – dije separándome de Masen y robándole a Emmett a mi amiga.

- ¿Qué haces? – rugió Rosalie y si yo no fuera la mujer que asesinaba con la mirada, me habría acojonado con la que me estaba lanzando ella. Sus mejillas rojas la hacían parecer adorable.

Ignoré el enfado que emergía del cuerpo de Rose y tras meter mi pierna entre las suyas, le expliqué toda la situación en el oído. Seguimos bailando un par de canciones más, una pegada a la otra y discutiendo qué hacer, hasta que por fin me pidió que me preocupara por mí misma, que ella no iba a tener ningún problema. Emmett impresionaba y además la dejaba con dos de mis guardaespaldas, aunque no sabía a ciencia exacta lo bien que podrían hacer su trabajo, visto lo visto.

- Ahora devuélveme la pierna de Emmett. – Rodé los ojos y me alejé de ella para acercarme a Masen.

- Rosalie se queda con tu amigo y mis guardaespaldas. Soy toda tuya Masen, pero ten en cuenta que como me suceda algo vas a estar…

- Sí, despedido – me interrumpió rodando los ojos.

- No. Vas a estar perdido – dije sin aclararle a lo que me refería. Tampoco quería analizar la clase de pensamientos sexuales que corrían mi mente con él de protagonista. Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de ellos. – ¡Y no vuelvas a rodarme los ojos! – rugí.

Salimos del bar, con el brazo de Masen rodeando mis hombros como si fuésemos una bonita pareja, después de despedirnos de Rose y Emmett. Llegamos hasta un precioso y plateado Volvo S60. Abrió el coche con el mando a distancia y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto aun con el brazo sobre mis hombros; abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar.

Una vez Masen se montó en el coche, arrancó y se puso en marcha. Estuvimos en silencio durante minutos. Me centré en mirar por la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto, hasta que me di cuenta de que el camino que Masen estaba tomando no iba a mi casa. Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia él, pero antes de poder decirle nada, habló.

- Nos están siguiendo.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí con voz ahogada y tratando de mirar hacia atrás.

- ¡No! – su voz detuvo mis movimientos. – No te gires, así ellos creerán que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Miré su perfil serio tras el volante.

- Porque llevamos un rato dando vueltas en círculos - ¡Joder! Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta. – Si estuvieran observando a su alrededor, ya…

- ¿Son los mismos del pub? – le interrumpí.

- Sí.

- ¿Tienes algún plan?

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa aunque iba en contra de mi persona.

- Estoy esperando a que me des tu permiso – respondió sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

- ¿Qué permiso? ¡Nos están siguiendo! – alcé la voz y retumbó por todo el coche.

- No estoy de servicio y…

- ¡Deja toda esa mierda! – bramé entre dientes. - ¿A qué esperas para distraerlos?

- A que me des tu permiso para hacerlo. – Rodé los ojos y gruñí algo que hasta a mí me costó entender.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer – dije.

- Siéntate bien – ordenó.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada un momento y tras divagar rápidamente por mi cabeza, decidí hacerle caso; después de todo, él era el que tendría que saber manejar la situación y no yo. Me coloqué mirando al frente y me agarré al cinturón con las dos manos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Masen me miraba de la misma manera y, tras un atisbo minúsculo de sonrisa en sus labios, pisó a fondo el acelerador, provocando que me pegara al respaldo del asiento.

* * *

¡Oh! Esto se pone peligroso... ¿aprenderá Bella a que tiene que dejar de jugar con fuego? jijiji...

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a las nuevas :)

Nos leemos... ¿pronto? :P

Un abrazoooo


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por betear el capítulo ;)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Me aferré al asiento como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Bueno, pensándolo bien… ¡Mi vida dependía de ello!

Miré a Masen hecha un manojo de nervios; estaba muy serio y concentrado en la carretera, cosa que agradecía porque lo menos que me apetecía en ese momento era tener un accidente de tráfico.

No había sido capaz de despegar mi espalda del respaldo del asiento. La velocidad era tan alta, que me daba miedo incluso mirar por la ventanilla de mi derecha. Tampoco quería mirar el marcador de velocidad pero estaba muy segura de que íbamos al triple de lo permitido en la ciudad.

- ¿Siguen detrás? – pregunté asustada.

- Sí – contestó antes de fruncir los labios. – Pero no se preocupe, mi coche es más rápido que el de ellos y en cuanto entremos en la interestatal los perderemos de vista.

Intenté relajarme pero sus continuos volantazos de un carril a otro me lo impidieron. No sabía qué estaba haciendo o que se proponía con ello, sólo quería llegar a casa y meterme en la cama a la espera de que ese día acabara.

¡Maldita Rosalie por hacerme salir!

- ¡Joder! – rugió golpeando el volante con la mano.

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre? – Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La cosa no pintaba bien.

- Se les ha unido otro coche y no vamos a poder salir de la ciudad – explicó.

- ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?! – exclamé furiosa.

No podía estar pasando… eso no habría ocurrido con Jacob, él se habría librado de ese coche mucho más rápido. Apreté las manos contra el asiento, estrujándolo fuertemente.

- Agárrate – me pidió antes de acelerar más a fondo.

Vi como su mano derecha abandonaba el volante y se colocaba sobre la palanca de cambios. Bajó una marcha y dio volantazo a la derecha, se fue totalmente el culo del coche cuando entramos en otra calle; lo enderezó tirando del freno de mano. Me sorprendió su destreza tras el volante, ya que también evitó que nos estrelláramos contra varios coches que circulaban por la ciudad.

Repitió las maniobras muchas veces más. Yo no le recriminé nada ya que vi por el espejo retrovisor que los coches cada vez se alejaban más.

- Ya no los veo – dijo, reduciendo la velocidad.

Apretó un botón del mando que colgaba de las llaves que había en el contacto del coche, haciendo que la puerta de un parking privado que había más adelante se abriera. Una vez que ésta se abrió del todo, entramos en el interior.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que no vaya a su casa, ellos van a ir allí a esperar a que aparezca.

Eso sonaba lógico. Pero si no podía ir a mi casa, podría ir a la de mis padres; no quería meterme en un hotel, quería el calor de mi hogar y lo más cercano a eso iba a ser la casa de ellos.

- Llévame a casa de…

- No – me interrumpió. Le miré con la frente arrugada y me crucé de brazos. – No puedo llevarla a ningún lugar de los que suele ir. – Se giró y me miró con esos ojos verdes que invitaban a perderte en ellos.

Me giré para evitar mirarlo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos estacionados en una de las muchas plazas que había en el parking.

- Será mejor que salgamos del coche.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirí mirándolo.

- A un lugar seguro. – Abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

Caminamos hasta un ascensor y tras meter una llave en una rendija que había en vez de un botón, las puertas se abrieron.

- Srta. Swan. – Alargó el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta para que entrara yo primero.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y mi mente macabra recordó lo que ocurrió una semana atrás. Me alejé todo lo que pude de Masen para evitar que su olor llegase a mis fosas nasales; cosa estúpida, porque el ambiente ya estaba cargado con su aroma.

Empecé a golpear el suelo con la punta del pie; quería llegar a donde quisiera que fuéramos… ya. Su olor y mi adrenalina, que no había parado de recorrerme el cuerpo desde que me dijo que nos habían seguido, estaban haciendo de las suyas. Las manos no hacían más que sudarme y temblarme a partes iguales.

Aproveché que estaba de espaldas a mí para mirar con más detenimiento su cuerpo. Empecé por los pies, estaban enfundados por unas zapatillas casuales negras; sus piernas las envolvía un vaquero muy ajustado que hacia que su culo se viese más exquisito; seguí ascendiendo y me detuve en su espalda, la camiseta gris claro que llevaba no hacía más que pedirme que se la arrancara y dejase su torso desnudo para ver como sus músculos se contraían de manera apetitosa con cualquier movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer. Mis ojos se clavaron en su nuca, el pelo cobrizo cubría parte de su cuello.

Cuando alcé un poco más los ojos para ver el resto de su cabello, su rostro se giró y me miró con una sonrisa enigmática e incluso divertida. Aparté la mirada de sus ojos y me centré en mis zapatos.

¡Joder como me dolían los pies!

El ascensor se detuvo en el octavo piso. Las puertas se abrieron y tras ellas apareció un gran recibidor; era elegante aunque sin ser exagerado.

Caminé tras Masen hasta una de las dos puertas que se veían. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

- Adelante – ofreció, extendiendo la mano.

Sin dudarlo, entré y miré a mí alrededor. El salón en el que me encontraba era amplio y abierto; tenía grandes ventanales por los que se podía ver parte de Seattle.

- Puede sentarse. – Edward se acercó al sofá en "L" y lo señaló con su dedo índice.

_Sí, por favor_. Mis pies y mis piernas lo iban a agradecer de verdad.

Me deshice de mis zapatos y caminé hasta el sofá, sentándome de manera brusca. Masen me miró con ceja alzada; no iba a darle explicaciones, así que le devolví la mirada de la misma manera.

- ¿Quiere algo para beber? – inquirió.

- Agua, por favor – contesté. No me había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta ese momento.

- Agua para la señorita – le escuché murmurar antes de desaparecer del salón.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, tenía que analizar lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Primero, Rose me arrastra hasta el mismo antro de siempre en busca de un hombre con el que poder follar; la muy zorra lo consigue, en cambio yo…

Segundo, Masen me dice que nos han estado siguiendo. A saber desde donde y desde cuándo.

Tercero, Masen, de nuevo, me saca de allí tras convencerme de que Rosalie estaba en buenas manos. Eso aun estaba por discutir.

Cuarto, nos persiguen con el coche aunque, gracias a las grandes maniobras y habilidades de Masen en la conducción, conseguimos librarnos de ellos.

Y quinto, ahí me hallaba, sentada en su sofá, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma y aturdiéndome con cada respiración.

- Srta. Swan. – Abrí los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar su voz más cerca de lo que debería. – Su agua. – Extendió la mano, ofreciéndome la botella.

- Gracias – dije aceptándola.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá con otra botella de agua en su poder. Observé cada movimiento de su brazo al flexionarse para acercar la botella a sus labios y como estos se pegaban a la boquilla saboreando el agua.

No fui consciente de si gemí en voz alta al ver como su nuez bajaba y subía cada vez que tragaba, sólo pude morderme el labio y apartar mis ojos de él para evitar fantasear. Abrí la botella y la alcé para beber, acabándomela de un solo trago.

- ¿Quiere más? – Me miró de reojo.

- No – respondí dejando el envase vacio sobre la mesita del centro. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Pasar la noche aquí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Será lo más seguro y es tarde. – Volvió a mirarme de reojo.

- De acuerdo – dije entre dientes. No me gustaba en absoluto la idea, pero… - ¿Tienes una manta? – Negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía no tener una maldita manta?

Era ridículo.

- Enciende la televisión – le pedí, no me iba a mover del salón. Si tenía que estar en vela toda la noche, lo haría.

- Puede dormir en mi habitación – ofreció.

¡Jamás! Si ahí su aroma era fuerte, no quería ni imaginarme que sería dormir entre sus sabanas y… ¡Espera! ¿Qué coño estaba pensando? Yo no era así. Me daba igual lo bien que olía o dejaba de oler, solamente quería irme a casa y esperar que ese día se acabara.

- No, enciende la televisión – ordené.

Obedeció mi orden y, en cuanto los sonidos del aparato llegaron a mis oídos, dejé de mirarle y me centré en el televisor.

…

Me desperté sobresaltada por culpa de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo; había tenido demasiada agitación a lo largo de la noche.

Me incorporé en… ¡Espera! ¿Dónde me encontraba? Traté de enfocar los ojos en la oscuridad pero fue imposible. Palpé el colchón, o eso creí al sentir las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo, hasta que di con la mesilla. Alargué la mano en busca de un interruptor; di con uno, lo pulsé y una suave luz alumbró la habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando reconocer algo, cosa imposible.

¿Dónde coño estaba?

Saqué las piernas de la cama y puse los pies sobre el suelo. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cómoda que descansaba justo frente a la cama; agarré un marco de fotos que había encima y lo miré, asombrándome por lo que mis ojos habían visto. Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa, recordé dónde estaba.

En el piso de Masen…

¿Dónde estaba él?

Dejé el marco y miré de nuevo a mi alrededor. Sólo había una puerta, lo que quería decir que si quería ir al baño tenía que salir de ahí. Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y pulsé el interruptor de la luz que había al lado y miré hacia abajo para ver lo que llevaba puesto. Chico listo, Masen. Aun estaba enfundada en mi vestido de la noche anterior.

Salí descalza de la habitación en busca de un cuarto de baño. Cuando hice mi rutina en el baño, caminé hasta lo que supuse era el salón; me acerqué al sofá en el que me debí quedar dormida la noche anterior y me sorprendí al ver a Masen durmiendo en él. Me quedé unos segundos observándolo. Su rostro parecía diferente a cuando estaba despierto, se le veía relajado; su boca estaba entreabierta, podía ver su lengua desde mi posición y me permití fantasear un poco, sólo un poco, con ella sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¡Masen despierta! – grité.

Contuve una sonrisa cuando vi que se ponía de pie rápidamente, alerta y a la defensiva, posicionando su cuerpo hacia delante preparado para atacar y mirándome confundido.

- ¡Joder! – bramó relajándose completamente y apartando la mirada de mí. – Siento mis…

- Quiero café – le interrumpí. Giró su rostro para mirarme. – Con dos de azúcar. – Le miré durante unos segundos a la espera de que fuera a la cocina y trajese algo con lo que llenar mi estomago. Esperaba mi café.

Se giró dándome la espalda y caminó por el pasillo, perdiéndose por una de las puertas que yo no había cruzado. Gracias a Dios la puerta del baño estaba abierta y pude encontrarlo sin tener que investigar.

Me senté en el sofá y esperé pacientemente a que llegara mi desayuno. Observé más detenidamente el salón y me fijé que en una de las paredes colgaban varias fotografías de Masen con la misma chica en ellas, los dos muy abrazados y mostrando sus caras sonrientes y felices.

¿Estaba casado?

¿Tenía novia?

- Tome. – Masen extendió el brazo con una taza de café en la mano.

No me molesté en darle las gracias y escondí mi rostro sorprendido de su mirada; no quería que se enterara que me había sobresaltado cuando ni siquiera le había oído llegar con el desayuno hasta a mí.

- Espero que sea de su agrado – dijo antes de sentarse en el sofá.

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a clavar mis ojos en las fotos. La chica era una mujer muy guapa y atractiva, no me extrañaba nada que fuera su pareja. De hecho, no me extrañaba en absoluto que un hombre como él, tan guapo, tan atractivo, tan… _hombre,_ estuviese cogido; pero, si lo estaba… ¿Por qué me había follado?

¿Sería por qué tenía miedo a perder su trabajo?

Aunque yo nunca le dije que eso fuera a suceder si no complacía mis ganas de sexo. Cómo sea, tenía que averiguar más sobre él; si iba a volver a cubrir mis espaldas, primero cubriría yo la mía.

- ¿Quiere que le lleve a casa cuando termine? – Aparté la mirada de las fotografías y me centré en él.

- Sí.

- Bien, mientras se acaba el café iré a prepararme. – Se levantó del sofá.

- De acuerdo. – Salió del salón, dejándome sola.

Alargué el brazo para coger mi bolso que, se encontraba en la mesita del centro. Busqué mi iPhone en el interior; cuando di con él, rodé los ojos al ver la sarta de mensajes que tenía de Rose. Opté por leerlos más tarde, en ese momento tenía otro plan en mente. Busqué en la agenda el número de Black y le llamé. Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja y esperé a que respondiera.

_-_ _Black_.

- Reunión en mi casa en un par de horas.

_- De acuerdo, Srta. Swan. _– Colgué sin despedirme.

Leí los mensajes de Rose. Me reí en los primeros y rodé los ojos en los últimos. Creía que mi amiga se iba a volver a dar con el culo en el suelo.

- Si ha acabado, podemos irnos. - ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan silencioso?

- Vamos. – Me levanté del sofá y me puse mis zapatos.

Íbamos en su coche de camino a casa cuando decidí investigar un poco por mi cuenta.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Emmett?

- Sí – contestó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera y sin mostrarse sorprendido.

- ¿A qué se dedica?

- Es abogado.

- ¿Trabaja en un bufete?

- No.

- ¿Sólo? – Alcé una ceja.

- No. – Y cuando iba a preguntar para quien trabajaba, volvió a hablar. – Ya hemos llegado. – Se giró para mirarme.

Bien, una pregunta más antes de perderme en el interior de casa.

- ¿Cómo se apellida?

- No sé a dónde quiere llegar Srta. Swan, pero tenga claro que la Srta. Hale no correrá peligro alguno con él. – Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Si Rose corría peligro o no con él, lo decidiría yo.

- Apellido – ordené.

- McCarty – respondió tras un suspiro.

Me giré dándole la espalda y, sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta, salí del coche. Tenía que darme un largo baño para quitarme su olor de mi cuerpo. ¡Malditas sábanas!

…

Tras el largo baño y otra taza de café, me senté en el sillón de cuero del despacho de mi casa. Cogí la carpeta con el nombre de Royce King y la ojeé. El Sr. King era un cabrón sin escrúpulos; no sólo había engañado a su mujer con mi amiga, el hijo puta tenía una lista muy larga de amantes.

No contento con haber engañado a su mujer, también había engañado a su hijo, a un pobre crío de cuatro años. Era padre y aun tenía los cojones a ser un _"viva la vida"._ Pues al Sr. King se le iba a acabar el juego…

- ¿Se puede? – Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Sí – contesté dejando la carpeta a un lado para seguir leyendo más tarde.

- ¿A qué se debe que nos reunamos un sábado? – preguntó en tono cansado y, cuando iba a decirle por qué, volvió a hablar. - ¡Espera! Déjame adivinarlo… - Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y fingió estar pensando. - ¿A quién debo investigar ahora? – Fruncí el ceño por su falta de profesionalidad. - ¿O acaso se trata de otra cosa? – Se pasó la mano por el rostro, frotándoselo y suspiró.

- Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez_ Black _– enfaticé en su apellido. – Cómo vuelvas a faltarme al respeto, estemos reunidos con alguien o no, echaré tu culo de mi empresa en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Tu trabajo en estos momentos está pendiendo de un hilo. ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de que te creas con derecho a tratarme como si fuera tu amiga! – Golpeé la mesa con la mano, completamente furiosa.

- ¡¿Ahora como no te follo tengo que tratarte como si fueras mi jefa cuando nunca te ha importado eso? ! – rugió levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado. – Sabe Srta. Swan, jamás tenía que haber permitido que sus encantos, los pocos que tiene, me confundieran tanto como para tener que engañar a mi mujer.

- Para empezar, sigo siendo tu jefa. – Me levanté del sillón para encararlo desde más altura. – Y para acabar, sabes tan bien como yo que no fue mi culpa que te lanzaras a mí tras una absurda discusión con tu mujer, así que no me vengas de víctima – escupí.

- ¡Discutí con ella por tu puta culpa! – Alzó la voz.

- Yo no tuve nada que ver – repetí serenamente.

No fue mi culpa que su mujer le atacara diciendo que metía demasiadas horas en el trabajo. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba antes de aceptar el puesto.

- Tú y tus estúpidas condiciones – contraatacó.

- Cómo sea Sr. Black. – Volví a sentarme en el sillón y esperé que se le pasara el humor de perros con el que había venido.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, yo mirándole a él y Black mirando sus zapatos aun de pie al lado de la silla que había ocupado antes.

- De acuerdo – murmuró antes de sentarse y mirarme. - ¿Qué quiere que haga? – Volvíamos a los formalismos.

- Quiero que investigues todos los datos personales y no personales de Emmett McCarty.

- Vale. – Sacó su iPhone del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apuntó lo que le dije. - ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Quiero que hagas lo mismo con el Sr. Masen. – Alzó el rostro, apartando la mirada de su teléfono y centrándola en mí.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- No es asunto tuyo – le dije cortante.

Se levantó de la silla, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Por el momento.

- Que tenga un buen día Srta. Swan – se despidió de mí.

- Adiós Sr. Black.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.

Nos leemos.

¡Un abrazo!


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por betear el capítulo, por tu cariño y apoyo, y por estar _ahí_ :D

* * *

Capítulo 8

- Señorita Swan – saludó Masen ayudándome a subir al coche.

- Señor Masen – saludé antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Había pasado una semana desde la discusión con Black. Aun estaba esperando los informes que le pedí ese día, y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y enfadada al no tenerlos sobre mi escritorio. No sabía a que estaba jugando Black pero, fuera lo que fuera, no estaba ayudándolo a mantener su puesto.

Cuando pedía las cosas y las ordenaba para ayer, tenía que ser para ayer y no para pasado mañana.

Las cosas con Masen estaban igual que al principio. Ninguno comentó nada sobre el polvo, la persecución o porqué se atrevió a meterme en su cama esa misma noche. Él no lo hablaba y yo no iba a ser diferente. Lo único de lo que no era capaz de desprenderme era de su olor… me volvía loca cada vez que se acercaba a mí, cuando estaba en la misma sala o cuando estaba en un espacio reducido como el coche.

- Acelera más – pedí, deseando llegar al despacho.

Llegamos a la oficina unos minutos más tarde. No esperé a que él diera la vuelta y me abriera la puerta, salté del coche en cuanto se detuvo. Caminé a paso apresurado hasta el ascensor y me metí en el primero que abrió sus puertas. Suspiré cuando las puertas se cerraron y él no consiguió entrar en el pequeño espacio conmigo.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan. – Me giré para ver quien estaba conmigo en el ascensor.

- Stanley – susurré volviéndome a girar.

Jessica Stanley era una de las muchas personas que no aguantaba; era tan superficial que no entendía porque mi padre la había contratado. A pesar de parecer una _barbie_ físicamente, tengo que reconocer que hacia bien su trabajo; si su trabajo era tirarse a todo hombre del edificio.

Definitivamente, en cuanto diera un paso en falso la echaría de aquí.

Llegué segundos más tarde al piso de mi despacho y caminé hasta la mesa de la Srta. Weber.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan.

- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? – pregunté sin molestarme en saludarla.

- Le he dejado todas sus citas en su escritorio. – Stanley debería de aprender de Weber, ella era eficaz en su trabajo.

- Tráeme un café bien cargado – pedí antes de girarme y meterme en el despacho.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón de cuero y me puse manos a la obra. Miré los papeles que tenía encima del escritorio: una reunión dentro de hora y media, comida con algunos empleados, otra reunión después de comer…

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Adelante.

No miré quien entró y tampoco lo hice cuando un café apareció ante mis ojos. Seguí mirando los papeles que tenía entre mis manos. Cuando acabé con ello y reorganicé mi cabeza, levanté la cara y vi a Masen de brazos cruzados mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Qué? –inquirí.

- Nada – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- En ese caso, fuera.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos. No sabía que pasaba con él y tampoco me iba a preocupar por ello, pero si fuera un chico listo se iría antes de que contara tres mentalmente.

Uno…

Dos…

_- Srta. Swan_. – Me sacó de mis cavilaciones la voz de Weber. – _El Sr. Black quiere verla._

- Que pase – contesté tras apretar el botón del intercomunicador.

Esperaba que me trajera las carpetas con los datos de McCarty y Masen.

Por su bien.

- Señorita Swan – saludó nada más entrar. – Edward. – Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia él.

- Jacob – le contestó Masen.

Me quedé mirándolos de hito en hito, a la espera de que alguno de ellos hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Black sentarse y Masen irse.

- ¿A que esperamos? – pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Edward se queda o se va?

- Se va – contesté mirando a Masen. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho dejándonos a Jacob y a mí solos. – Siéntate – ofrecí, indicando con la mano una de las dos sillas que había frente a mí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, alargó la mano y colocó una carpeta sobre la superficie de madera. Cogí la carpeta y la abrí para ver el interior. Fruncí el ceño al ver tan sólo un folio con pocas cosas escritas en él sobre Emmett.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Aparté la mirada de la carpeta y miré a Black aun con la frente fruncida.

- Todos los datos que hemos podido sacar sobre Emmett McCarty.

- ¿Sólo esto? – Tiré la carpeta de mala gana contra él. - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – bufé molesta.

- No.

- Tengo al mejor informático… ¡No! Tengo al mejor hacker de todo el país. ¡¿Y sólo ha podido conseguirme esto! ?

- Sí.

Lo asesiné con la mirada y después pulsé el botón del intercomunicador.

- Dile a Jasper Whitlock que se presente en mi despacho ya – le pedí a Weber.

Me eché hacia adelante para arrebatarle la carpeta de las manos a Jake y volver a ojearla. No ponía nada revelador o que no supiera ya. Su nombre, edad, dónde había nacido, su profesión… ¡Espera! Su profesión…

Abogado, lo ponía claro pero… no ponía donde ejercía.

¡Ese informe era un asco!

Menuda mierda…

- ¿Dónde están los datos de Masen? – le pregunté, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio y cogiendo el café para darle un sorbo.

- No hay nada sobre él.

- Explícate.

- No sé qué quiere que le explique, Srta. Swan – suspiró. – No hemos podido encontrar más datos de los que ya tenemos.

- ¿Qué?

- Jasper ha intentado todo, pero no ha sido capaz de encontrar nada.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de él? Se supone que lo conoces de la escuela. – Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Y así es. – Me quedé mirándolo a la espera de que añadiera algo más. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Dime todo lo que sepas de él! – Golpeé el escritorio con la mano.

Black me miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró cansado. Apartó la mirada de mí y la fijó en sus zapatos. Esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo y cuando mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse… habló.

- Ya te dije que fuimos juntos a la escuela.

- Más.

- No lo sé, Bella. Después del instituto no volví a verlo.

- ¿Sabes al menos de dónde es? – inquirí irritada.

- Chicago.

- ¿Siempre ha ejercido de guardaespaldas?

- No. Estuvo en el ejército un par de años y después de eso empezó a ejercer de guardaespaldas para las personas más importantes del país.

- ¿Sólo sabes eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Nada de su vida privada?

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – No conocí a sus padres, en la escuela tan sólo compartíamos las clases, no fue mi mejor amigo que digamos – explicó.

Joder, esto estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que pensaba. Masen iba a resultar ser una caja de sorpresas ¡Maldita sea!

_- Srta. Swan, el Sr. Whitlock ya está aquí – _dijo Weber_._

- Que pase – contesté apretando el botón del aparato.

La puerta se abrió y a paso lento entró Jasper Whitlock, enfundado en un traje negro y con su cabello rubio y largo echado hacía atrás agarrado con una cinta para la cabeza.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- Siéntate – ordené.

- Usted dirá, Srta. Swan – dijo Whitlock tras sentarse.

- Explícame esto. – Cogí la carpeta que había traído Jacob y se la entregué.

Esperamos unos segundos mientras leía y releía. Cogí el café y le pegué otro sorbo; se había enfriado y estaba asqueroso. Empecé a desesperarme cuando vi que Whitlock no apartaba los ojos del puto documento. ¡No había mucho que mirar!

- ¡Whitlock, no tengo todo el puto día! – rugí.

Alzó el rostro y sus ojos azules miraron fijamente los míos.

- ¿Qué quiere que le explique? – Rodé los ojos por su pregunta.

- Quiero que me expliques porque sólo has conseguido sacar esa mierda de información sobre McCarty y nada sobre Masen – dije lo más calmada que pude.

Como siguiera alterándome de esa manera iba a morir de un infarto antes de los cuarenta.

- No he sido capaz de descubrir mucho más. Sus perfiles… es… es como si nunca hubiesen existido.

- ¿Qué?

- Por más que he intentado sacar todo lo posible, los únicos datos que logré sacar del Sr. McCarty han sido estos. – Me entregó la carpeta. – En cuanto a Masen… él es una incógnita; no hay nada, absolutamente nada. – Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿No está registrado en ningún sitio? Tiene que aparecer en algún lado. ¡Joder, Black! – Golpeé la mesa con la mano sobresaltando a mis acompañantes. – Fue contigo a la escuela, al menos tiene que estar registrado ahí. – Miré a Jake.

- No hay nada, Srta. Swan – dijo Jasper.

- ¿Su nombre era Edward Masen en la escuela? – le pregunté a Black.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistí.

- ¡Joder, Swan! – lo asesiné con la mirada por atreverse a levantarme la voz. - No me acuerdo mucho de aquella época; sólo sé que él era uno de los chicos más inteligentes que había en clase, nada más. Nunca tuve trato con él, te lo repito, sólo compartimos curso y clases nada más.

- ¿Y sin saber quién coño es le permites que cubra mis espaldas? – bufé. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Me levanté del sillón.

- No lo contraté a la ligera. – Se levantó de la silla. – Vi su currículo, me lo trajo él mismo y lo corroboré con muchas de esas personas para las que había trabajado – se defendió.

- Lo siento Srta. Swan, pero es lo único que he podido conseguir por ahora. – Intervino Whitlock.

Lo miré.

- ¿Por ahora? – pregunté.

- Sí, por ahora. Sigo con ello; hay algo que no me cuadra y cuando algo así sucede, soy persistente con ello.

- Me alegra oír eso. – Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y cerré los ojos.

Necesitaba pensar sobre ello. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que iba a ocurrir.

_¿Qué demonios ocultas Masen?_

- Si eso es todo, le pido que me disculpe. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Abrí los ojos y los fijé en Whitlock.

- Eso es todo – contesté.

Jasper se levantó de la silla y, tras despedirse de Jacob con un apretón de manos, se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Whitlock – le llamé. Él se giró y me miró. – Cuando tengas algo más, por mínimo que sea, tráemelo.

- De acuerdo, Srta. Swan. – Me sonrió débilmente y después se fue.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me sobresalté al sentir la mano de Jacob en mi mejilla. – Se te ve más preocupada que de costumbre y el rostro… esas ojeras no te favorecen nada.

- No he dormido mucho esta noche – contesté, olvidándome por un momento de todo y centrándome en lo que él y yo fuimos una vez: amigos.

- ¿Por qué? – Siguió acariciando mi mejilla.

- No te importa. – Aparté su mano con un golpe de la mía. – No hagas eso – dije entre dientes.

- Siento lo del otro día – comenzó sentándose en el escritorio, justo enfrente de mí y con sus piernas rozando las mías.

No lo quería tan cerca; quería que se largara de allí y no verlo hasta tener noticias jugosas. Lo único que conseguía con esto era confundirme más y así evitar que me olvidara de él.

- ¿El qué? – Alcé el rostro y lo miré a sus oscuros ojos.

- Que me pusiera como una fiera en el despacho de tu casa. – Sonrió avergonzado. – Dije cosas que no quería decir y…

- Sí querías decirlas – le interrumpí. – Si no hubiese sido así, no habrías dicho nada.

- Aun así, lo siento. – Apartó la mirada de mí. – Sé que he sido un cerdo egoísta durante mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera me merezco una mujer como Leah, pero creo que te irá mejor sin mí cubriendo tus espaldas.

- Eso no lo dudes. – Volvió a fijarse en mí.

- Tú siempre tan sincera – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Ya sabes cómo soy. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Sí, lo sé. – Sonrió. – Y no sabes cuánto me duele ver que… - se calló de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Black – dije entre dientes.

- Nada. – Se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a andar por el despacho. – Que pena que no te des cuenta del pedazo de mujer que eres y que por culpa de esa cabezonería que tienes todo lo que pretendes hacer ahora te vaya a salir mal. – Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Toda la relajación que había conseguido en estos pocos minutos se fue al traste y mi enfado comenzó a crecer en lo más hondo de mi ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. – Detuvo sus pasos y me miró. – Sigues pensando en hundir a Aro y después en joder a Carlisle. Eres un ser egoísta que no piensa más que en sí misma y en todo el poder que vas a tener con eso, como si ser presidenta de una compañía como esta fuera poco. Y te da igual lo que les pueda pasar a los de tu alrededor en tu camino hacia la grandeza.

Cogí lo primero que tuve a mano y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. El café se le derramó por toda la camisa cuando chocó contra su pecho y el vaso se rompió en cuanto tocó el suelo.

- ¡No intentes creer que sabes de lo que estás hablando! – grité. - ¿Hablas de egoísmo? – inquirí con un bufido molesto. – Tú mismo viniste a mí, a enterrarte entre mis piernas porque no eras capaz de controlar la relación con tu esposa. Tú fuiste el que volvió a mí, a follarme en mi despacho porque tenías una fantasía sexual aquí mismo.

_Y no precisamente conmigo._

– ¡Y tú fuiste el que en todas las veces que me has follado me has llamado Leah! – Me levanté del sillón. – No te atrevas a llamarme egoísta cuando el mayor ego que hay aquí, es el tuyo – escupí.

- Estás dolida por eso, ¿no? – preguntó incrédulo. – Te duele que viniera a ti, a follar con la mayor zorra que hay en este despacho. ¿Es eso, Bella? – Negué casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. _¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme zorra?_ – No te he escuchado ni una sola vez quejarte cada vez que te la metía, ni siquiera cuando me permitías que te llamara Leah.

- Lárgate – mi voz sonó baja pero fuerte y amenazante. – Vete a hacer tu puto trabajo.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante segundos, cada uno asesinando al otro con la mirada. Era una autentica batalla pero yo no iba a ser la que perdiera y menos en mi propio terreno. Tras un largo suspiro, apartó la mirada y giró sobre sus talones, abandonando el despacho sin decir nada más.

Suspiré aliviada de que la discusión no fuera a más, y empujé hasta el fondo de mi mente y mi corazón lo que sentía por él.

Estuve mucho tiempo en silencio, intentando reordenar mi cabeza, pero no hubo forma. Intenté mantenerme ocupada con el trabajo, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho. La cabeza no hacía más que darme vueltas y más vueltas. La discusión con Jake no había hecho más que poner la guinda al pastel. Mi día estaba siendo horrible desde que entré en el maldito coche con Masen al volante; ni siquiera había ido a las reuniones que tenía programadas ni a la comida, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno que Sue me había hecho, no tenía hambre.

¡Era absurdo!

Joder, Whitlock iba a tener que encontrar algo bueno. Esperaba que lo hiciera porque sino… sino iba a tener que ponerme yo manos a la obra de una manera más… física. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. No sabía si jugar con Masen me traería algo bueno o me pondría más en riesgo.

Bufé molesta y aparté los ojos del ordenador. Tenía que hacer algo con toda esa mierda; tenía que centrarme, relajarme y pensar en cómo actuar. Algo raro ocurría con McCarty y Masen, y yo lo iba a averiguar fuera como fuera.

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos. El silencio del despacho me ayudaba a ordenar mi cabeza lo suficiente como para tratar con el tema.

¿Cómo debía proceder?

Con Emmett iba a ser más difícil, no le conocía de nada y tampoco tenía un pretexto para acercarme a él.

_Y Masen…._ Suspiré. Masen estaba resultando ser un dolor de ovarios pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para descubrir quién era, porque estaba lejos de creerme que él se llamara Edward Masen. Si tenía que arriesgar más mi vida, lo haría sólo para quitarme ese puto peso de encima.

Y una pregunta que se había formado en mi mente desde que Whitlock había dicho que no había encontrado nada de él no hacía más que empujar en mi mente para ser formulada en voz alta.

- ¿Me siento confiada y segura con él protegiendo mi vida? – pregunté en voz baja para hacer la pregunta real.

No sabía por qué razón extraordinaria, pero me sentía segura con él.

Suspiré, cansada con tanto lio. Necesitaba hacer algo ya.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué un número que me sabía de memoria. Esperé todo lo pacientemente que pude a que descolgaran al otro lado. Tras cinco tonos, lo hizo.

- _Hola, Bella._

- Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.

Tengo malas noticias; por problemas personales no sé cuando podré actualizar alguno de los dos fics. Paciencia.

Un abrazo


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por betear el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Después de hacer la llamada, salí del despacho dejándolo tal cual; sólo le pedí a Weber que mandase a los de la limpieza para que se encargaran del vaso y del café derramado por el suelo. Me metí en el ascensor, cagándome en todo cuando Masen entró conmigo. Traté de ignorar su aroma, incluso tapándome la nariz con la mano, pero fue imposible.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Swan? – preguntó Masen preocupado, caminando a mi lado hasta el coche.

- Sí.

Llegamos al coche y antes de entrar en él, inhalé profundamente y me llené de valor para hacer el camino hasta casa lo más normal posible. Estaba equivocada, como últimamente; fue igual de horroroso compartir el coche con él. Iba a tener que pedirle que cambiara de colonia o…

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Como siempre, en cuanto toqué su mano una corriente recorrió toda la palma subiendo por mi brazo; la aparté rápidamente.

- Señorita Swan – me llamó cuando comencé a andar hacia la puerta de casa. Me giré para mirarlo. - ¿Espero aquí por si quiere ir a algún lugar o puedo ausentarme?

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Iba a necesitar de sus servicios? No, no creía que fuera a necesitarlo y, si lo hacía, solo tenía que marcar su número de teléfono.

- Puedes irte. – Me giré y comencé a andar de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana, Srta. Swan – le escuché decir antes de meterme en casa.

Tras una larga ducha y un buen plato de comida, me encerré en mi habitación a la espera de que llegara mi invitada. Me metí en el vestidor y ordené mi ropa. Estaba con el cajón de la ropa interior cuando escuché su voz.

- Esas braguitas son muy sexys – observó.

- Tú me las regalaste. – Me giré hacía ella y le sonreí.

- ¿No las has utilizado? – Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

- No he tenido con quien usarlas. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Eso cambiará pronto, muy pronto. – Se acercó más a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. – ¿Qué ocurre, Bells? Me has dejado preocupada con esa llamada de teléfono.

- Vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar cómodo, tenemos que hablar.

Salimos del vestidor y nos sentamos en la cama, una frente a la otra, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de nuestros traseros.

- Habla. – Dijo.

- ¿Qué tal acabaron las cosas con el Sr. McCarty la otra noche?

Tenía que ganar tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza y abordar el tema.

- Bien. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sólo bien? – Ladeé la cabeza y la miré con una ceja alzada.

- Bueno – se removió incomoda, - pensé que después de menear las caderas durante toda la noche acabaríamos en la cama, pero lo único que hizo fue darme un besito en la mejilla.

La miré durante segundos, tratando de entender qué significaba para ella ser rechazada de esa manera. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, no pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Joder, Bella! No es gracioso. – Sus pucheros hicieron que riera más fuerte. – Cuando la niña decida parar de reír, avísame. – Se levantó de la cama.

- ¡Espera! – La detuve agarrándola de la muñeca. – Lo siento, Rose. – Intenté ser convincente, pero era muy gracioso; nadie se resistía nunca a los encantos de mi amiga.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no lo sientes en absoluto. – Me encogí de hombros y sonreí débilmente. - ¡Oh, por favor! Vete a la mierda, _Isabella_. – ¡Ouch! Rosalie se había enfadado de verdad. – Suéltame – pidió.

- No. – Negué con la cabeza. – No te vayas, prometo comportarme – dije sinceramente.

- Voy a donde Sue, a ver si me da una botella de algo fuerte para aguantarte el resto de la tarde.

- Trae dos vasos y mucho hielo. – La solté y sonreí como el gato de Cheshire.

- Falsa – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás en el colchón y suspiré. Esto iba a ser difícil de abordar. Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar porqué lo hacía; Rose iba a tener que ser paciente y ayudarme lo más que pudiese. Volví a suspirar y tapé mi rostro con las manos.

Sentí el colchón hundirse y después un culo sentarse sobre mis piernas. Mis manos abandonaron mi rostro cuando Rose las cogió.

- Deja de pensar tanto. He traído alcohol y me vas a decir de lo que quieres hablar.

- Necesito unos tragos antes – pedí.

- Unos tragos para la niña. – Se quitó de encima de mí y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero. - ¿Hielo?

- Sí. – Imité su posición.

Me pasó un vaso con un par de hielos y el mejor de mis licores. Rosalie de tonta no tenía nada. Luego decían de las rubias…

Le pegué un sorbo al vaso y sentí como el licor bajaba por toda la garganta hasta instalarse en mi estómago. Menos mal que había comido todo lo que Sue me había ofrecido, sino me iba a coger una gorda.

- Bueno, ya has bebido lo suficiente – dijo cuando llevé el vaso por cuarta vez a mi boca. – Habla.

Le pegué el último trago al líquido, acabándomelo. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesilla y comencé a contarle a Rose.

- Necesito que me enseñes a seducir a un hombre. – Expulsó todo el licor que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser de manera exagerada.

Golpeé su espalda suavemente para ayudar a que no se ahogara más.

- No me puedes soltar esa mierda mientras bebo – se quejó cuando recuperó el aliento. - ¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe eso? Tú ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Tenía que pensar muy bien como decirlo sin detallar demasiado y ponerla en peligro. Con mi vida en el punto de mira ya era más que suficiente.

- No quiero tirármelo en la misma noche. – Procedimiento que seguía cada vez que tenía ganas de follar.

- ¿Te… te has enamorado? – Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Qué? – Jadeé. - ¡No!

- ¡Joder que susto me has dado! – Se llevó la mano al corazón. – Entonces…

- Sólo dime cómo hacerlo sin parecer e… esto…

- ¿Una zorra? – Me miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca. Me encogí de hombros y le devolví la sonrisa. – Supongo que si quieres hacer eso, es porque has conocido a alguien. – Esperó a que le diera señales pero no me inmuté. - ¿Conozco al afortunado? – intentó de nuevo.

- Sólo quiero unas malditas clases – me quejé.

- ¿Por qué razón? – insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

Que rabia me daba cuando Rosalie se ponía en plan niñata. No tenía por qué contarle toda mi vida. ¡Joder! Aparté mis ojos de ella y enfoqué la mirada en un punto de la pared que había delante de nosotras.

- Soy yo, Bells – susurró agarrando mi mano y dándole un suave apretón. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

¿Qué hacía?

No quería ponerla en peligro; aun no sabía a qué me iba a enfrentar en cuanto lograra saber quién era Edward Masen. Todo me tenía nerviosa y ansiosa a partes iguales.

- Bella. – Con su mano libre cogió mi mentón y giró mi rostro para que la mirara. – Entiendo que no me cuentes cosas de otro… calibre, pero esto… si te gusta un hombre, si…

- Me tiré a Masen.

Los ojos de Rose casi se salen de sus cuencas en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mi boca.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz apenas fue audible.

- Que me he tirado a Masen – repetí.

- ¡Ya te había oído! – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

Le di unos minutos para que asumiera lo que le había dicho; mientras tanto, me serví otro vaso de licor. De repente Rose se detuvo y me miró con determinación.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? – preguntó ilusionada.

Rodé los ojos e ignoré la pregunta.

- ¡Oh, venga! No pretenderás que después de soltarme… eso, no quiera saber detalles. – Se acercó a la cama y con un salto se subió, sentándose enfrente de mí. – Cuéntamelo todo – ordenó.

- No hay mucho que contar. – Bebí del vaso.

- ¿Dónde, cuándo, cómo...? ¿Quieres que siga? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

- En la fiesta de mis padres, en el despacho de Black y… contra la pared – solté rápidamente.

- ¡Joder! – gritó. – Pero, ¿por qué?

- Tenía ganas. – Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿No se resistió? – Negué con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, Rose asimilando todos los datos y yo bebiendo tranquilamente del vaso.

¿Tanto le costaba decirme cómo seducir a un hombre sin necesidad de ser una zorra?

Yo sabía hacerlo, pero cuando me ponía a ello iba a lo que iba y, este caso, quería que fuese diferente; quería conquistarlo para después poco a poco sacarle todo lo que pudiese. Esperaba que realmente mi método funcionase.

- ¿Tengo que saber algo más? – preguntó. – Quiero decir, ¿tengo o quiero saber por qué quieres seducir a Masen? Porque supongo que quieres pescarle a él.

- No, no tienes por qué saber más. Y sí, es él al que voy a intentar seducir.

- ¿Temas escabrosos? – Asentí con la cabeza. – De acuerdo – suspiró. – Sólo ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré – contesté muy segura.

- Vale, empecemos. – Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a darme todo tipo de clases sobre la seducción sin entrar a… matar.

…

Como cada día, hice mi rutina antes de salir de casa para ir a trabajar. Cuando acabé de desayunar, me enfundé el abrigo y salí para encontrarme con Masen al lado del coche, esperándome con la puerta trasera abierta.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan.

- Buenos días, Sr. Ma… Edward – me corregí acordándome de las clases de seducción de Rose, aunque eso era más bien para no parecer tan fría.

Me ayudó a entrar en el coche con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se sentó tras el volante, me miró por el espejo retrovisor y preguntó:

- ¿A la oficina? – Su frente seguía fruncida.

- ¿Dónde si no? – Incliné la cabeza hacía un lado y le miré con una ceja alzada.

- De acuerdo. – Apartó la mirada de mí y nos pusimos en marcha.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, aparcó el coche y, a diferencia del otro día, esa vez dejé que me abriera la puerta y me ayudara a salir. En cuanto su mano tocó la mía, la conocida electricidad que recorría mi piel no se hizo esperar. Salí del coche y, sin soltar su mano, comencé a andar; tras un par de pasos, le solté.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor por mí y me miró de reojo. Sabía que estaba confuso por mi forma de actuar pero no le iba a dar explicaciones, que pensara lo que le diera la gana.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor su olor me golpeó tan fuerte como en el coche. Lejos de taparme la nariz o ignorarlo, inhalé profundamente, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire; me permití sonreír débilmente por su rico aroma. Si fuera algo comestible ya me lo habría comido hace mucho tiempo; aunque pensándolo bien, él tenía algo muy apetecible entre las piernas y…

Detuve mis pensamientos abruptamente. Mi entrepierna ya lo estaba pasando mal por culpa de su fragancia, no quería agravar la situación y hacer que mi húmedo coño se convirtiera en un incendio y violarlo allí mismo. Tenía que ir poco a poco.

Suspiré en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo en nuestro piso. Salí de allí y caminé hasta el escritorio de Weber.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan.

- ¿Qué hay para hoy? – Pregunté como siempre.

Sólo tenía que fingir con Masen, no iba a cambiar mi forma de ser con todo el mundo.

- Tiene todo en su despacho. – Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Quiere que le lleve un café? – preguntó antes de que pudiera pedírselo.

- Sí. – Giré sobre mis talones y entré en mi despacho.

Me senté en el sillón y ojeé los papeles que Weber había dejado ahí. Masen seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, supongo que esperaba recibir alguna orden. Alcé el rostro y le miré.

- Puedes retirarte. – Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos cuando caminó hasta la puerta.

Salió del despacho, dejándome a solas. Me metí de lleno en el trabajo; revisé informes, contratos, miré la bolsa, jugueteé con las acciones que tenía invertidas en electrónica y, para acabar, tuve una reunión que me sacó de quicio.

- ¡Mierda de día! – gruñí entrando en el despacho.

- Buenas tardes a ti también. – Mamá sonrió.

- No estoy de humor. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me senté en el sillón y tiré la carpeta que traía en la mano sobre el escritorio de mala gana.

- ¿Problemas?

- Sí – suspiré cansada. – Estamos teniendo problemas con una construcción y… - me detuve al darme cuenta de que mi madre no entendía de esto. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar más calmada.

- Hace mucho que no sé de ti y he pensado que podríamos ir a cenar.

- Mamá, estoy cansada y…

- Por favor – me interrumpió. – Por favor. – Sonrió débilmente.

Aparté la mirada de ella y me centré en la pantalla del ordenador apagada. No me apetecía mucho ir a cenar, la reunión me había dejado agotada pero no iba a poder negarme a mi madre; ella tenía razón, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y estaría bien hablar con ella de cosas triviales sin preocuparme por el negocio.

- Dame unos minutos y nos vamos – dije.

- Vale.

Salimos del edificio media hora después, con Masen pisándonos los talones. Él mismo nos ayudó a subir al coche y, tras decirle a dónde íbamos, nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos al restaurante al que siempre íbamos minutos después. Masen nos ayudó a bajar del coche y caminó detrás de nosotras hasta que cruzamos la puerta.

- ¿La mesa de siempre? – preguntó el anfitrión.

- Sí – respondí.

Nos dirigió a nuestra mesa habitual, un lugar VIP donde estábamos fuera de la vista del resto de comensales. Cuando nos sentamos, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Masen se giraba y se alejaba de nosotras.

- Ma… Edward – le llamé. Él se giró y me miró con la frente fruncida. – Siéntate – le pedí, extendiendo mi mano hacia una silla.

- No creo que…

- Siéntate – le interrumpí.

- ¿Está segura?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo – murmuró.

Se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y, en cuanto lo hizo, mi madre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados; algo se olía. Negué débilmente con la cabeza para que entendiera que no había más que la relación jefe-subordinado. Mamá siguió preguntando con la mirada; la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no se estaba creyendo lo que mi mirada le decía y, tras unos segundos más de nuestra silenciosa conversación, la apartó y rodó los ojos.

Fin del tema.

- ¿Qué tal te está tratando, Edward? – preguntó mamá a un Masen desconcertado.

- Disculpe, ¿qué? – Se enderezó en la silla. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué ocurría?

- Te preguntaba qué tal te trata Bella. – Mamá sonrió.

- ¡Oh! – Me echó una rápida mirada y, tras sacudir la cabeza, habló. – Bien.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso.

Cenamos entre conversaciones triviales. Mamá no paraba de hablar y preguntar, yo sólo me limitaba a contestar a sus preguntas y a asentir cuando tenía que hacerlo; Masen no hacía más que mirar a nuestro alrededor mientras picoteaba de su comida.

Crucé las piernas debajo de la mesa y sin querer golpeé su pierna; él se enderezó por mi pequeño golpe. Lo miré con una disculpa y seguí hablando con mi madre mientras tomábamos el postre. Segundos después se me ocurrió una idea mientras escuchaba parlotear a mamá; sonreí para mis adentros y comencé con el juego.

Me deshice de mi zapato y, con las piernas cruzadas, la derecha encima de la izquierda, llevé el pie hasta la pierna de Masen. Esa vez no me miró ni se sobresaltó; sus ojos no dejaban de mirar su plato del postre y la puerta por la que entraba nuestro camarero esa noche.

Dejé descansar el pie sobre su rodilla derecha y comencé a acariciarle la parte interna de su pierna. Sus ojos cayeron rápidamente sobre mí pero le ignoré y no aparté la mirada de mi madre mientras mi pie seguía acariciando su muslo.

Su mano agarró mi tobillo y lo detuvo justo cuando estaba más cerca de su entrepierna. Aparté un segundo los ojos de mi madre y lo miré de reojo; sus ojos taladraban mi cabeza y su frente estaba fruncida, como había estado a lo largo del día.

Esperaba estar haciendo bien mi trabajo de seducción, porque me estaba divirtiendo mucho y apenas había comenzado.

Retiró el pie poco a poco de su pierna y, antes de apartar su mano, me dio un ligero apretón. ¿Por qué el apretón? No lo sabía. Esperé unos pocos minutos para volver a la carga y, tras tres intentos fallidos, decidí que había sido suficiente por ese día.

Dejamos el restaurante minutos después. Llevamos a mamá hasta casa, ya que había cogido un taxi para ir a mi oficina, y después nos pusimos en marcha hacia la mía.

- Srta. Swan – me llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta de casa. Me giré sobre mis talones y le miré, estaba a un par de pasos de mí.

- Dime.

- No… no creo que… verá, yo… - Alcé una ceja y esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo lógico. – Creo que… - Apartó la mirada de mí y sacudió la cabeza. – Que tenga una buena noche – se despidió de mí.

Se giró y caminó hasta el coche; antes de que subiera, le llamé.

- Ma… Edward. – Alzó el rostro y me miró con sus ojos verdes. – Que tengas dulces sueños – le dije con la voz más dulce que pude.

* * *

Hola

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.

Un abrazo


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas gracias a **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por betear el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Después de mi rutina mañanera salí de casa para encontrarme con Masen. La puerta trasera del coche ya estaba abierta para mí.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan.

- Edward – saludé. Tuve que luchar para que una pequeña sonrisa no se reflejara en mis labios.

Llevaba varios días saludándolo de la misma manera. El plan de seducción seguía en pie, aunque Masen no daba su brazo a torcer. Desde la noche de la cena con mamá, él pareció alejarse un poco más de mí; no es que antes estuviera muy pegado pero sí que le notaba más distante.

¡Y me encantaba que lo hiciera!

Los retos difíciles me ponían a cien y esto prácticamente se trataba de eso. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para sacar algo de ello.

Me senté en la parte trasera del coche y esperé a que él tomara su lugar.

- No vayas a la oficina – le pedí.

- ¿A dónde la llevo? – También seguía con sus formalidades a pesar de que yo le trataba de tú.

- A donde el Sr. Biers. – No hacía falta que le diera más detalles.

- De acuerdo.

…

No tardaron mucho en depilarme _todo._ También me hice la manicura y la pedicura y, ya puestas, arreglaron mi cabello. Llegué a la oficina dos horas más tarde de lo normal; en cuanto la Srta. Weber me vio se levantó de su silla y, tras coger una carpeta de su mesa, se acercó a mí.

- Son los informes de la obra de Nueva York. – Asentí con la cabeza. Caminó a mi lado hasta el despacho, con Masen detrás de nosotras. – El Sr. Cullen ha llamado a primera hora – dijo cuando llegué a mi escritorio. – Dejó un mensaje.

- ¿Y bien? – Me senté en el sillón.

- Dijo que le llamara en cuanto viniera, quiere comer con usted.

- De acuerdo – suspiré.

- El Sr. Black también ha llamado.

- Dile que venga a mi despacho. – Cogí la carpeta y la abrí.

- No está en el edificio.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté con curiosidad.

No era propio de Jacob faltar al trabajo.

- Pidió que le llamara.

- De acuerdo. – Volví a suspirar, esta vez irritada. - ¿Algún mensaje más?

- El Sr. Whitlock ha pedido un traslado.

Fruncí el ceño. – ¿Cómo? – pregunté.

- También pidió que le llamara.

Miré detrás de Weber y vi como Masen sonreía disimuladamente. ¿Esto le parecía gracioso? No tenía ni puta gracia. Iba a estar colgada del teléfono toda la maldita mañana.

- ¿Algo más? – pregunté asqueada.

- No. Eso es todo.

- Bien, tráeme un café muy cargado.

- Ahora mismo, Srta. Swan.

Weber desapareció por la puerta dejándonos a Masen y a mí a solas en el despacho. Como era habitual, él estaba esperando que le diera alguna orden.

- Siéntate – le ordené amablemente.

Aparté los ojos de él y me centré en la carpeta abierta. Todo era un puto desastre, la obra no iba según lo previsto: los trabajadores amenazaban con una huelga si no se les ponía las cosas claras; la empresa que nos suministraba los materiales que en la mía no teníamos, estaba declarando una guerra ya que no nos quería vender. Todo estaba resultando ser una auténtica mierda.

Dejé de mirar la carpeta y cogí el teléfono. Primero llamaría a Jacob.

- _Black_ – contestó al segundo tono.

- ¿Dónde coño estás?

- _Trabajando_.

- No en la empresa.

-_ Estoy haciendo trabajo de campo. Sam esta indispuesto y he venido a ocupar su lugar _– explicó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- _Sigo la pista de Aro._

- Vale, no interrumpo más. Cuando tengas algo házmelo saber.

_- Lo sé. Hasta luego, Srta. Swan._

- Black – murmuré. – Ten cuidado.

_- Siempre lo tengo. _– Y con eso, colgó.

Primera llamada hecha, ahora vamos a por la segunda. Marqué el numero de memoria sin dejar de mirar a Masen, no hacía más que penetrarme con esos ojos verdes tan intensos que tenía.

Mmm…

- _Whitlock_ – contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Por qué quieres un traslado?

- _¿Srta. Swan?_ – preguntó extrañado.

- Sí. Responde.

_- Sólo quiero instalarme en el mismo piso que su oficina. Creo que nos facilitaría el trabajo y estaríamos en contacto mejor que con tanta llamada de teléfono._

- ¿Has descubierto algo?

Masen frunció el ceño en cuanto hice la pregunta. Le ignoré.

_- No, pero hay algunos pequeños detalles que podríamos explotar y quería comentarlos con usted._

- Haz el traslado esta semana y la que viene nos reuniremos. ¿De acuerdo?

- _Como mande. – _Colgué_._

Le pegué un sorbo al café que me había traído Weber y descansé para la siguiente llamada. Necesitaba recolocar mis ideas antes de telefonear a Cullen. ¿Qué querría?

Miré las acciones en el ordenador y me centré en buscar un nuevo suministrador para evitar en un futuro problemas como los de Nueva York. Cerca de la hora de comer decidí hacer la llamada y acabar con la curiosidad que me carcomía desde hacía un rato.

- Vete al restaurante que hay al otro lado de la calle y trae la comida – le pedí a Masen. – Por favor, Edward – añadí. Me encantaba como sonaba su nombre cuando lo pronunciaba.

- ¿Algo en especial? – Se levantó de la silla.

- No.

- En unos minutos vuelvo. – Asentí con la cabeza.

Las cosas en la oficina últimamente habían sido así. Él se quedaba en el despacho conmigo, a no ser que yo le dijera que se fuera e iba a comprar nuestra comida todos los días. La primera vez que se lo pedí, se quejó diciendo que ese no era su trabajo pero, después de comportarme como una zorra con él el resto del día, le quedó claro quién mandaba allí.

Aproveché su ausencia para llamar al Sr. Cullen.

- _Oficina del Sr. Cullen_ – contestó su secretaria.

- Soy Isabella Swan. – No tenía que decir más, estaba segura de ello.

- _Un minuto, Srta. Swan._

Cogí de nuevo los papeles de la obra de Nueva York y los ojeé. Iba a tener que ir personalmente a arreglar eso… Sólo de pensarlo me ponía furiosa. Tenía mucha gente trabajando para mí y todos eran unos incompetentes; nadie sabía hacer su trabajo en condiciones.

- _Cullen. _– La voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Eché los documentos a un lado y hablé.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- _Buenas tardes a ti también, Isabella._

- No me sobra el tiempo como para perderlo contigo. ¿Qué quieres? – repetí.

_- Comer contigo y hablar de un proyecto que tengo entre manos._

- No tengo tiempo para comer con nadie, Cullen. Estoy ocupada y dentro de unas horas voy a coger un avión.

_- Deberías de reunirte conmigo. El proyecto te va a convencer – _insistió_._

- Te lo repito. No tengo tiempo.

_- Cuando vuelvas del tu viaje, llámame – _pidió. – _Te aseguro que lo que voy que proponerte te va a gustar._

Si insistía tanto es que tenía que ser algo realmente bueno. Además, Carlisle no era de los que ofrecía alguno de sus proyectos en persona; para eso tenía a gente que contactaba con mis empleados y después yo lo analizaba y decidía si hacíamos o no el trabajo.

Pasé la mano por mi cabello repetidas veces, pensando qué hacer. No sabía si fiarme de Cullen, después de todo él también trabajaba con Aro.

_- ¿Isabella?_

- Cuando vuelva te lo haré saber – contesté.

_- Bien. Hasta entonces._

- Adiós – me despedí.

Intenté regresar al trabajo pero el asunto de Cullen me tenía ansiosa y curiosa. ¿Qué podía ser ese proyecto? ¿Tan importante era como para que él mismo quisiera… negociar?

Masen volvió minutos más tarde con un par de bolsas repletas de comida. Aparté el informe de Nueva York y dejé el espacio suficiente para que ambos comiéramos sobre el escritorio.

Comencé de nuevo con el juego de seducción.

Rosalie me había dicho cómo seducir a un hombre con una copa; esta vez iba a tener que hacer uso del vaso que tenía delante de mí pero para el caso, era lo mismo. Eché un poco de agua – no se le había ocurrido traer vino – y cogí el vaso. Masen parecía estar ajeno a mis movimientos pero, en cuanto me removí un poco en el sillón, sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Sin apartar la mirada de él saqué la lengua y me mojé los labios antes de llevarme el vaso a la boca y beber un corto sorbo. Cómo si se tratase del mejor agua que mis labios habían probado, cerré los ojos, gemí y pasé la lengua por mi labio superior, limpiando los restos de agua que habían quedado ahí.

Masen apartó la mirada de mí con su rostro indiferente y se centró en su comida.

_¿Qué coño pasaba con este hombre?_

_¿Tan difíciles me iba a poner las cosas?_

Dejé el vaso de mala gana sobre la mesa y pensé en mi siguiente movimiento. Me deshice de mis zapatos y me acerqué más al escritorio. Palpé el suelo con el pie derecho en busca de sus zapatos; cuando di con ellos me alegré de que sus piernas estuvieran bien abiertas.

Apoyé el pie directamente en su rodilla y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de alejarse, lo acerqué hasta su entrepierna. Su rostro se alzó y sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa. Sonreí débilmente y presioné más con el pie ahí... Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre su plato y escondió las manos debajo del escritorio.

La esquina derecha de su boca se estiró hacia arriba mostrando una encantadora sonrisa; no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Me sobresalté cuando sus manos atraparon el pie que se encontraba sobre sus piernas. Gemí de placer cuando sus dedos apretaron la planta de mi pie. Sus manos trabajaron rápidas sobre mi piel, apretando en los lugares indicados, provocando que mi sexo se mojara.

Me deslicé hacia abajo en el sillón y, tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos.

Eso era completamente relajante y excitante.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando acabó de masajearme el pie derecho, comenzó con el izquierdo. Estaba tan relajada y metida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y Masen dejó de masajearme el pie.

- Bella. – Mi padre detuvo sus pasos en cuanto abrí los ojos. - ¿Qué…?

- Hola, papá – le interrumpí antes de que dijese nada inapropiado.

- Sr. Swan – saludó Masen levantándose de la silla.

- ¿Interrumpo? – inquirió mi padre, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- No. – Me senté mejor en el sillón. – Ya hemos acabado de comer. Edward, por favor recoge esto.

- Sí, Srta. Swan.

Tardó pocos minutos en limpiar lo de la comida; lo metió todo en el par de bolsas que había traído y salió del despacho, dejándonos a mi padre y a mí a solas.

- ¿Qué quieres, papá? – pregunté con tono cansado.

- Hablar contigo.

…

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y cogíamos – Masen, Jared y yo – el jet privado de la empresa para viajar a Nueva York. Era necesario llevar dos guardaespaldas a una ciudad tan poblada como era esa. Despegamos media hora después.

Tarde, llegamos muy tarde al aeropuerto JFK. Y aun más tarde llegamos al maldito apartamento que tenía en el centro del caos de esa ciudad. El día parecía acompañar a mi estado de ánimo, no paraba de llover.

- Mierda de día – murmuré de mala gana dentro del ascensor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Swan? – inquirió Jared.

Los tres nos quedaríamos en el apartamento; siempre lo hacíamos cuando viajábamos a esa ciudad.

- Sí.

El ascensor llegó a lo más alto del edificio y se detuvo. Salimos los tres de allí, Jared delante de mí y Masen detrás. El primero abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden.

- Esto es ridículo – me quejé entrando en _mi_ casa.

- Es por su seguridad – contestó Masen andando detrás de mí.

- Todo es por mi seguridad.

- Para eso estamos aquí.

Entramos en la cocina después de dejar las maletas al pie de las escaleras. Me serví una botella de agua y les di otras a ellos. Jared se sorprendió por mi acción, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas. Ignoré como me taladraba con su mirada y salí rumbo al salón; me dejé caer en el sofá de cuatro plazas y suspiré cansada.

- Srta. Swan. ¿Puedo ausentarme para ir a mi habitación? – preguntó Jared.

- Sí – le contesté sin mirarlo.

Jared era, junto a Jake, uno de los que siempre me acompañaba cuando tenía que salir de viaje, al menos antes. Habíamos venido muchas veces a Nueva York, tantas que cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habitación.

Masen se sentó a mi lado y me dio unos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad. Sólo unos minutos.

- ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

_En mi cama._

- En la habitación al lado de la mía. Antes la ocupaba Jacob – expliqué.

- De acuerdo – suspiró.

- ¿Estás cansado? – Giré la cabeza y le miré.

- Un poco. – Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- Vete a dormir. Mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora. – Alargué la mano y acaricié su cabello; se sentía tan bien entre mis dedos…

Lejos de separarse, inclinó la cabeza hacia mi mano y suspiró. Era muy tentador inclinarme un poco más y posar mis labios sobre su frente.

- No sé cuál es mi habitación. – Abrió los ojos y me dejó atrapada en su mirada.

Me aparté rápidamente de él, sintiéndome extrañamente tímida y nerviosa.

- Será mejor que ambos nos acostemos, Srta. Swan. – Se levantó del sofá y alargó la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Debería descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo y… - Se interrumpió cuando lo miré con una ceja alzada. Apartó la mano extendida. – No sé cuál es la habitación - repitió.

- De acuerdo – dije, volvió a alargar la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. – Te enseñaré donde dormirás. – No quería enseñarle mucho más, aun no me fiaba de él.

Cogimos las maletas y subimos por las escaleras al piso de arriba. Había cuatro puertas, tras ellas todo eran habitaciones.

- Ésta es la mía. – Le indiqué una puerta. – Ésta es la tuya. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Y en ésta está Jared.

- Vale – musitó. – Hasta mañana, Srta. Swan.

- Hasta mañana, Edward. – Agarré su brazo antes de que comenzara a andar hacia la habitación y, tras alzarme en la punta de mis pies, besé la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un capítulo más ^^, espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a las nuevas.

Un abrazooo


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias a **_Bells Masen Cullen_ **por betear el capítulo. (Suerte en los finales! ;) )

* * *

Capítulo 11

La maldita reunión con los capataces de la obra había sido un auténtico desastre. Últimamente no había nada que me saliera bien. Había pasado toda la mañana entre ladrillos y cemento, con el casco y unas botas de seguridad muy incómodas puestas. Después de enseñarme lo poco que habían hecho, nos enfrascamos en una discusión que no tenía fin.

Y tras discutir durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, llegamos a un acuerdo.

Llegué completamente agotada al apartamento; sólo me apetecía darme una larga ducha y meterme en la cama. El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Swan – ladré.

_- He oído que estás en la gran manzana._

- ¿Qué quieres, Rose? No estoy teniendo un buen día. – Me tumbé boca arriba sobre la cama.

_- Sal esta noche por ahí y pásatelo bien. Estoy segura de que así tu ánimo se levantara. – _Se rió entre dientes. – _Llévate a Edward, estoy segura de que no se negará. _– Rió más fuerte.

- Me alegra que mi mal día resulte tan gracioso para ti. ¿Qué quieres? – Me tapé el rostro con el brazo.

No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero el plan de Rosalie sonaba muy bien a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

- _Emmett me ha invitado a salir._

- ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

Aunque aun no habíamos descubierto nada sobre él, no veía con malos ojos que mi amiga se divirtiera un poco.

_- No me fio de él._

- Entonces no salgas.

_- No sé como negarme sin parecer grosera._

- Simplemente dile que no y punto.

_- Eso es ser grosera, Bella._

Rodé los ojos.

- Dile que no te apetece.

_- No sé…_

- Rose, dile que no y ya está. ¡Joder! Es simple.

_- No todas las mujeres somos tan seguras como tú – _bufó.

- No es ser segura, es simplemente una respuesta.

_- No eres de mucha ayuda con este tema, Bells._

- Llama a mi madre, ella seguro que sabe aconsejarte. – Reí divertida.

- _Olvídalo_ – suspiró. – _Al menos haz lo que yo te digo y sal por ahí._

- Me lo pensaré. – Aparté el brazo del rostro y me incorporé quedando sentada. – Mañana vuelvo a Seattle, te llamo en cuanto mis pies toquen tierra.

_- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Bella._

- Adiós, Rose.

…

Después de ducharme, me enfundé un bonito vestido y unos zapatos a juego y salí de la habitación, cogiendo antes un abrigo. Tenía una cosa clara, esa noche iba a salir a despejar mi mente antes de regresar a Seattle y meterme de lleno en el trabajo.

Bajé las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrarme con Masen. Entré en la cocina para coger una botella de agua antes de ir hacia el salón, donde se escuchaban ruidos. Abrí la botella de agua y le pegué un sorbo, pero el líquido se me atascó en la garganta al ver la imagen que tenía delante.

Masen estaba haciendo flexiones – sin tela alguna sobre su pecho – y desde donde me encontraba podía ver como los músculos de su espalda se contraían y se estiraban con cada movimiento. Mi tos a causa del agua atorada en la garganta le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarme sorprendido. Casi no me dio tiempo a seguir tosiendo cuando él se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a mí para golpearme suavemente la espalda.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó cuando dejé de toser.

- Sí. – Ni siquiera yo reconocí mi propia voz.

- ¿Está segura?

Me aclaré la garganta y mi voz salió más legible.

- Sí, Masen, estoy bien. – Me aparté de él y caminé hasta el sofá, donde me senté para recuperar un poco la respiración.

Masen se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Después de estar unos segundos en silencio, se giró hacia a mí y habló.

- ¿Va a salir? – Miró mi atuendo rápidamente.

- Sí y tú lo harás conmigo.

- ¿Aviso también a Jared? – Se levantó.

- No. Sólo seremos tú y yo. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Ve a ducharte, ponte un traje y baja.

- De acuerdo – dijo antes de desaparecer del salón.

…

Fuimos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Nueva York. Masen se sorprendió cuando le pedí que me acompañara y, tras una severa mirada de mi parte para que no discutiera, se sentó a mi lado, pero no paraba de mirar a nuestro alrededor y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Alargué la mano por encima de la mesa y cogí la suya que descansaba al lado de su plato.

- Relájate – le pedí.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? – Aparté la mano de la suya y seguí comiendo.

- Porque debería de estar atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor y no sentado en la mesa y disfrutando de una buena cena – explicó. – Tendría que estar haciendo mi trabajo – murmuró mirándome fijamente.

- Lo estás haciendo. – Me encogí de hombros. – Estás aquí conmigo, ¿no?

- Si al menos Jared nos hubiera acompañado… – bufó.

- ¿Qué problema tienes? – Empezaba a enfadarme. ¿Tan complicado era disfrutar de una maldita cena?

Cuando vi que no iba a contestar, agarré mi bolso y saqué unos cuantos billetes de cincuenta dólares. Los lancé encima de la mesa.

- Nos vamos – anuncié, levantándome de la silla.

Masen suspiró aliviado y se levantó rápidamente de la suya. Caminó detrás de mí por todo el restaurante hasta la puerta de salida; una vez fuera anduvimos hasta nuestro coche. El trayecto hasta casa fue en un silencio tenso. Entendía que quisiera hacer bien su trabajo pero yo… yo sólo quería…

Gruñí como si fuera una perra y lo miré de reojo; sus manos agarraban el volante fuertemente y no apartaba la mirada de la carretera. Bufé apartando los ojos de él y me centré en el paisaje.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, salí del coche sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta. Caminé con paso fuerte y decidido hasta el ascensor y pulsé repetidas veces el botón a la espera de que así el maldito pequeño cubículo bajara antes.

Estaba realmente enfadada con él y encima iba a tener que compartir el maldito ascensor con su aroma inundado mis fosas nasales… como si no hubiese tenido suficiente en el coche.

- Se va a hacer daño en el dedo como siga presionando así el botón – dijo Masen detrás de mí.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – dije entre dientes.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y no tardé ni dos segundos en entrar en él. Presioné de la misma forma el botón del último piso y esperé impacientemente a que las puertas se cerraran.

- Porque presione así el botón no significa que vaya a subir más rápido.

¡Me lo cargaba!

Me giré bruscamente y lo encaré.

- ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? – Pinché su pecho con el dedo índice.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó extrañado, echándose hacia atrás los pocos centímetros que le separaban de la pared del ascensor.

- ¡Llevas toda la puta noche tocándome los cojones a dos manos, Masen! – bramé.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió incrédulo.

- Lo que oyes. – Seguí pinchando su pecho. – Me tienes tan mosqueada que…

- Se pasa el día mosqueada, Srta. Swan.

_¿Qué?_

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_

- Retira lo que acabas de decir. – Me daba exactamente igual los centímetros de altura que me sacaba. A mí nadie me toreaba y él no iba a ser la excepción.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí, Srta. Swan? – Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

- ¿Qué? – susurré.

- ¿Qué es lo que busca en mí? Porque realmente estoy confundido con toda la situación.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante lo que duró el trayecto hasta el último piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio que no iba a decir nada – porque realmente no sabía qué contestarle, - trató de esquivarme para salir; puse la mano en su pecho y lo empujé lo suficientemente fuerte para que su espalda chocara contra la pared del ascensor. Y entonces me lancé a por sus labios.

Mi boca chocó contra la suya bruscamente, tanto que me hice daño con sus dientes. Metí la lengua en su boca cuando jadeó por la impresión y me apoderé de la suya. Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y me separó lentamente.

¡No!

Necesitaba follármelo ya. Tenía las bragas tan empapadas que…

Su mano agarró la mía y, tras darle al botón para que se abrieran de nuevo las puertas del ascensor, me arrastró hasta casa. Abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto que le di cuando llegamos y siguió tirando de mí hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

- ¿Esto es lo que quiere? – preguntó tirando de mi mano para que quedara frente a él.

_¿Eso era lo que quería?_

¡Joder! En esos momentos… ¡Sí!

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome incapaz de hablar.

- Bien.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y su boca se apoderó de la mía. Me empujó sin separar nuestras bocas hasta que mis piernas chocaron contra la cama. Separó sus labios de los míos y me dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él.

Tragué con dificultad.

Me ponía mucho que trabajara tan rápido y sin juegos previos, no los iba a necesitar de todos modos.

- Inclínese – ordenó cogiendo mi cuello desde atrás y empujándome hacia abajo, tuve que apoyarme con las manos sobre el colchón.

No me dio tiempo a replicas, alzó el vestido hasta mi cintura, su mano se coló entre mis piernas a medio abrir y arrancó mis braguitas. Sus dedos tantearon mi entrada impacientemente; frotó de arriba abajo, lubricándoselos con mis flujos, y cuando menos me lo esperaba introdujo dos en mi interior.

- Joder – siseé de puro placer.

Sus dedos trabajaron en mí poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo para mi gusto. Cuando mejor estaba, su mano me abandonó.

- No se mueva. – Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver que hacía. – Mire para adelante – sus ojos quemaron los míos.

- No.

- Srta. Swan – dijo entre dientes. – Mire para adelante.

- No me des órdenes, Masen. – Intenté incorporarme pero su mano sobre mi espalda me lo impidió.

- No se mueva.

- No… - Agarró mi pelo y tiró de él provocando que mi cabeza se inclinara hacía atrás y me pusiera recta, completamente de pie, mi espalda contra su pecho.

- Quieta – murmuró en mi oreja antes de morder el lóbulo.

Volvió a empujarme hacia abajo, coloqué las manos sobre el colchón y esperé a que hiciera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo. Escuché como rasgaba algo, separó más mis piernas con las suyas y, tras unos segundos de autentica agonía, se introdujo en mi.

- Dios – jadeé echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Agarró a mis caderas y se retiró poco a poco de mí para después volver a meterse rápido y fuertemente. Mi cuerpo se impulsó hacía adelante por culpa de su fuerte embestida. Me mordí el labio para evitar gemir.

- ¿Es así como le gusta, Srta. Swan? – Agarró mi cabello y tiró de él igual que antes; mi cuerpo se alzó hacía él. - ¿Le gusta así, Srta. Swan? - _¿No podía dejar los formalismos ni aquí? _– Contesta – ordenó.

- No acato órdenes, _Sr. Masen_ – recalqué su _nombre_.

- En estos momentos los papeles están intercambiados – murmuró amenazante en mi oído. Apartó la mano de mi cadera para posarla sobre mi muslo y alzarme la pierna hasta que mi pie estuvo sobre la cama. – Yo estoy al mando.

- No te lo crees ni tú – dije entre dientes.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me pegó más a él.

- Intenta moverte – dijo antes de penetrarme otra vez. – Inténtalo – volvió a ordenar.

- No quiero, estoy bien así – contesté con una sonrisa.

- No lo haces porque no puedes moverte. – Apretó más su abrazo en mi cintura y tiró más de mi pelo.

Echó mi cabeza hacia un lado dejando más accesible mi cuello. Inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios en la vena palpitante del cuello, dándome un casto beso antes de morderme fuerte. Gemí en alto y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando deshizo el abrazo a mi cintura para apoyar la mano en mi baja espalda para empujarme e inclinarme hacia abajo, otra vez. Apoyé las manos sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos completamente abrumada a causa del placer de sus embestidas, que desde que se había introducido en mí no había detenido.

Su mano se trasladó de mi espalda a la cadera hasta llegar a mi vientre. La dejó ahí unos segundos antes de deslizarla hasta mi entrepierna. Separó más mis labios inferiores y presionó sobre mi clítoris.

- Joder – gemí apretando las sabanas y cerrando las manos en puños. – No pares – jadeé.

Sus embestidas fueron aumentando de rapidez y dureza. Estaba tan excitada que mis paredes se comenzaron a cerrar alrededor de su polla cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mi clítoris y tiró de él. Los espasmos de mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar cuando el orgasmo me golpeó; eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí alto mientras me corría.

Dejé caer la cabeza cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar. Agradecí internamente que Masen estuviera agarrándome para mantenerme quieta y en la posición que había estado durante todo este tiempo, evitando que mi cuerpo debilitado cayera al suelo. Él siguió sus embestidas unos segundos más hasta que por fin llegó a su propio orgasmo.

Se apartó, saliendo de mí pero sin soltarme.

- ¿Puede sostenerse? – preguntó.

- Sí – murmuré, bajando la pierna de la cama y apoyándome sobre mis dos pies.

El vestido volvió a su lugar.

- Bien. – Quitó sus manos de mi cuerpo y sentí como se alejaba un poco más. – Espero que haya disfrutado de… del ejercicio, Srta. Swan. – Me giré lentamente hacia él. – Puede quedarse en esta habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá del salón. – Se quitó el condón y se guardó su polla semi-erecta dentro de los bóxers.

- No es necesario. – Caminé lentamente hasta él. – Me voy a mi habitación, tú descansa aquí. – Me alcé sobre la puntas de mis pies y besé castamente sus labios.

No respondió el beso y tampoco me importó. Yo ya había tenido lo que necesitaba esta noche y me iba a ir contenta a dormir.

- Hasta mañana, Edward – me despedí, caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Adiós, Srta. Swan.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer ^^

Nos leemos

¡Un abrazo!


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a _**Bells Masen Cullen** _por betear y apoyarme en las mayorías de locuras que se me ocurren. ¡Eres un amor preciosa, te quieroooo!

* * *

Capítulo 12

El regreso a Seattle fue caótico. No había pisado tierra cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez. Atendí todas las llamadas tan pacientemente como pude. Una vez llegué a casa desconecté el aparato y, tras una larga ducha, me metí en la cama a la espera de dormir lo que restaba de día y parte de la noche o al menos hasta que me sonara el despertador.

A las cuatro de la mañana ya estaba despierta y dando vueltas en la cama. Cuando vi que no me iba a volver a dormir, me levanté y, tras ponerme mi ropa de correr, salí al jardín. No sé exactamente cuántos kilómetros corrí pero los músculos de mis piernas se quejaron cuando entré en la cocina.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan – saludó Sue.

¿A qué hora se levantaba esta mujer? Apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

- Sue – saludé acercándome al frigorífico para coger una botella de agua.

Mi ama de llaves me miró asombrada por mi saludo. Ignoré su mirada y me senté en una de las sillas. Mi humor había mejorado un poco después de dormir tantas horas seguidas.

- ¿Va a desayunar ahora? – inquirió mirándome nerviosamente.

- Sí.

Vi como se removía nerviosa y andaba rápido hasta el frigorífico. Empezó a sacar huevos, mantequilla y todo lo necesario para hacerme el desayuno. Sacó un bol para batir los huevos y cuando fue a romper uno, éste se le cayó al suelo. Maldijo en bajo y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Sue – la llamé. Se giró bruscamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Voy a darme una ducha y a prepararme para ir a trabajar. Bajaré en un momento.

- De acuerdo. – Suspiró aliviada.

Le sonreí amablemente como hacía años que no lo hacía y salí de la cocina.

Me duché lentamente para darle tiempo a prepararlo todo. Además, necesitaba relajar mis músculos con el agua caliente. Cuando estuve preparada, bajé a la cocina y desayuné teniendo una breve conversación con Sue, cosa que tampoco hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella notó mi cambio respecto a los últimos años; no dijo nada, tan sólo aprovechó los minutos de amabilidad que le estaba brindando. No sabía si eso me iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Después de ponerme el abrigo y coger mi maletín salí para encontrarme con los ojos de Ed… Detuve mis pasos en seco y miré con el ceño fruncido a Seth. _¿Dónde demonios estaba Masen?_ Reanudé mi marcha y me acerqué al coche.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan – saludó alegremente.

No le respondí con palabras, le hice un gesto con la cabeza y entré en el coche con su ayuda. Saqué el iPhone y, tras buscar el número de Masen, pulsé sobre él para llamarlo.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

Cua…

- _¿Diga? – _preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Aparté el teléfono de la oreja y miré la pantalla, verificando que no me había equivocado de número. Acerqué de nuevo el aparato al oído.

- ¿Masen?

_- ¿Sí?_

- ¿Edward?

_- ¡Oh! Él no está._

¿Él no estaba?

¡¿Cómo que él no estaba?!

_- ¿Sigue ahí?_

_- _¿Dónde está? – pregunté irritada.

_- Ha ido a trabajar. Se ha dejado el teléfono en casa._ – Fruncí el ceño.

Eso resultaba ser algo extraño.

-_ ¿Puedo ayudarla?_

- No. – Corté la llamada.

Vi por el espejo retrovisor interior como Seth me miraba fijamente; estábamos parados en un semáforo en rojo. En cuanto mis ojos contactaron con los suyos, él apartó la mirada rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí hoy? – pregunté.

- Edward tenía una reunión con Jacob.

- ¿Una reunión? – inquirí más para mí misma.

- Sí, Srta. Swan.

Metí el teléfono en el maletín y traté de relajarme un poco antes de llegar al edificio. No tardamos mucho; en cuanto el coche estuvo parado, Seth corrió a abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir del coche. Me acompañó hasta el ascensor y se sorprendió cuando pulsé el piso del despacho de Jacob.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, caminé con paso decidido hasta su despacho. No me molesté en tocar la puerta y entré presentándome delante de los dos hombres que estaban mirando hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Jake extrañado.

- ¿A qué se debe la reunión? – Dejé el maletín sobre la mesa y miré fijamente a Masen. - Te he llamado a tu teléfono – le dije.

- Se me olvidó en ca…

- Lo sé – le interrumpí. – Me contestó una mujer.

No sabía si sentirme enfadada por ese hecho, o porque Masen se hubiera dejado el teléfono en casa, o porque estuviera jugando a dos bandas. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no se me había pasado por la cabeza que ella fuera… que ella era su…?

¡Mierda!

Estaba muy jodida… muy pero que muy jodida. Ni siquiera podía pensar en él sin llegar a una única conclusión de por qué me molestaba tanto eso.

¿Por qué me sentía tan furiosa?

Puta mierda de preguntas sin respuesta.

- Llevamos aquí desde las ocho de la tarde de ayer – dijo Black.

Mis ojos se fijaron en él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estamos mirando el video de la fiesta de tus padres – contestó Jake. – A Edward se le olvidó decirme que os siguieron y Quil, tras revisar los videos, vio esto, – giró la pantalla hacia a mí para que viera lo que estaban viendo, – y me llamó para avisarme.

La imagen de la pantalla mostraba como Masen fingía besarme contra la pared al lado del ascensor y una pareja nos miraba curiosa, a la espera de que las puertas se abrieran.

- ¿Sabéis quiénes son? – pregunté, sentándome en una de las dos sillas que tenía Jacob al otro lado de su escritorio.

- No, pero Jasper ya está investigando.

- Bien – suspiré.

- Edward, déjanos a solas por favor – pidió Jake.

- Claro.

- Ve a mi despacho – dije antes de que se marchara.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Comencé a exasperarme cuando vi como dudaba abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir palabra alguna. Finalmente, golpeé el suelo con la punta de mi pie esperando que dijera algo de una maldita vez.

- Es para hoy – dije irritada.

Apartó los ojos de mí y, tras mover la pantalla hacia él, buscó algo en el ordenador y volvió la pantalla hacía a mí. Tecleó algo y un video se puso en marcha en la pantalla. Mis ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco según las imágenes se iban reproduciendo. Se nos veía a Masen y a mí en el despacho de Jacob el día de la fiesta; yo arrinconada entre la pared y su cuerpo, y él empujando dentro de mí.

¡Auch!

No recordaba que había cámaras en cada rincón de este maldito edificio.

- No tengo que darte explicación alguna de eso. – Me levanté de la silla y cogí el maletín.

- No, no tienes que hacerlo. Pero te agradecería que la próxima vez que te folles a otro de tus guardaespaldas, lo hagas en tu propio despacho.

- Es mi edificio. Con quien y donde folle es asunto mío y no suyo Sr. Black. ¿Me ha entendido?

- Claro, Srta. Swan. – Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – Me giré sobre mis talones y salí de su despacho cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Llegué a mi despacho minutos después. Hice mi rutina bajo la atenta mirada de Masen que estaba sentado en una de las sillas. No iba a reconocerlo en voz alta, pero su presencia comenzaba a gustarme mucho.

La semana fue como las últimas; trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. El Sr. Whitlock se trasladó a mi piso, al despacho de al lado del mío. La investigación respecto a la pareja que nos siguió en la fiesta avanzaba más que lo de McCarty y Masen; ellos seguían siendo unos desconocidos.

Estaba concentrada en unos contratos cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió bruscamente. Alcé el rostro y fulminé a Rosalie con la mirada por su interrupción tan ruda.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra mirarme así! – gruñó. – Llevo esperando tu maldita llamada desde…

¡Oh! Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

- ¡Sí! – alzó la voz y tras dar un paso más adentro cerró la puerta de un portazo. – Me ibas a llamar nada más pisar tierra – bufó molesta. – No sé porqué te creí, después de todo nunca haces lo que dices. – Se sentó en la silla libre que había al otro lado del escritorio, la otra la ocupaba Masen. – Se te olvidó, como siempre.

- No.

- Sí.

- No pude llamarte, Rose. El teléfono no paró de sonar, llegué a casa cansada, tanto que me metí en la cama.

- ¿Y todos estos días?

- No he tenido tiempo para nada.

- Ya, de nada. Ni siquiera de telefonear a tu única amiga.

Entendía que Rosalie estuviera enfadada, pero realmente no había parado de trabajar y los pocos minutos que tenía libres los mataba durmiendo. Ni siquiera recordaba porqué tenía que llamarla. Estaba tan centrada en mi mundo que el resto carecía de importancia.

- Puedo dejarlas a solas, Srta. Swan – propuso Edward.

- Sí, será lo mejor – contestó Rose mirándole despectivamente.

- Cuando acabemos te llamo – le dije.

Aunque tener a Masen en el despacho solía ponerme nerviosa, también me hacía sentir segura.

Cuando Masen se fue del despacho los ojos de Rose abrasaron los míos.

- Te lo has vuelto a tirar. – No era una pregunta. - ¿Dónde y cuándo?

- En Nueva York.

- ¡Zorra! – gritó. – Sabía que mi llamada iba a dar sus frutos. – Sonrió con malicia. - ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Primero cuéntame que le dijiste a McCarty ese día. – Recordé brevemente su llamada.

Tenía que ganar tiempo y ordenar mi cabeza antes de contarle nada a Rose. Eso si conseguía ordenar lo que pasaba por ahí arriba a causa de él.

- Me llevó a cenar y después a casa. Se volvió a despedir con un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé mirando a Rose, sabía que algo ocultaba, sus ojos no hacían más que mirarme nerviosamente. Conocía muy bien esa mirada.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Le seguí.

- ¡Estás loca! – Golpeé el escritorio con la mano. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

- Tenía que saber que ocurría con él, Bells – se defendió.

- Estoy con ello, Rose. Sólo tienes que tener un poco más de paciencia.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo – murmuró. – No soy capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza – confesó sin mirarme. – Me estoy volviendo loca.

- ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar? – bufé.

- ¡No! – gritó. – Sólo que… yo…

- Joder, Rose. No puedes andar así, vas a acabar mal parada.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo – bufó sarcásticamente. - ¿Me lo dices exactamente tú? – preguntó molesta. – Tú que no haces caso a nadie, no escuchas los consejos de los demás y encima si ya tienes poca mierda encima, ahora quieres cazar a tu guardaespaldas. – Abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella siguió hablando. – Sé lo que me vas a decir, así que ahórratelo. Me da exactamente igual el motivo por el que quieras engatusar a Edward. – La miré con una ceja alzada cuando pronunció su nombre de pila. – Pero no te atrevas a decirme que voy a acabar mal parada por seguir a un hombre que parece bueno cuando tú no haces más que jugar con el puto fuego.

- Tengo medios para defenderme. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Sabes que incluso con esos medios, tu vida está en peligro.

- Deja de dramatizar, Rose.

- ¡No estoy dramatizando! – alzó de nuevo la voz. – Joder, eres una puta cabezona. No ves el peligro donde lo hay, ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿No te das cuenta tú de que aun no sabemos nada de McCarty? – contraataqué.

- Lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, Bella. Ese hombre me gusta y me da igual lo que tenga escondido, ya lo averiguaré en su debido momento.

- Como quieras, Rosalie. – Y con eso, di por finalizada la conversación. Aunque eso no iba a quedar ahí, no iba a dejar que mi amiga se pusiese en peligro estúpidamente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio largo rato y aproveché que ella estaba en su mundo para seguir revisando los contratos. Minutos después aparté la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y miré a Rose; ella me miraba sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Estoy esperando a que me cuentes lo de Edward antes de irme. – Se encogió de hombros.

- No hay nada que contar. – Aparté la mirada y la centré de nuevo en la pantalla.

- Eso no es lo que tus ojos me dicen.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos? – me burlé.

- Que Edward te gusta más de lo que quieres reconocer.

- Para empezar Rose, no voy a reconocer algo que es falso. Por muy bien que folle, no significa que me guste.

- Bella, te conozco. Sabes tan bien como yo que no te tirarías a cualquier tío.

- No es cualquier tío, es mi guardaespaldas, el que daría la vida por mí si fuese necesario.

- El mismo al que estás investigando – susurró. – El mismo al que…

- ¡Cállate! – bramé. – Deja de decir estupideces.

- Te molesta tanto porque sabes que tengo razón.

- No voy a entrar en tu juego, Rose.

- ¿De qué juego hablas? – preguntó confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes a que me refiero. – Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y crucé las manos sobre el escritorio. – Ese juego en el que tú tratas de picarme para saber más de la cuenta. Ese mismo juego que nunca funciona conmigo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante largos segundos, hasta que por fin, con un suspiro de derrota, apartó la mirada. Las cosas con ella siempre eran igual. Sabía que Rosalie era una mujer fuerte pero en cuanto me retaba en algo siempre acababa perdiendo. Sonreí orgullosa por mi victoria y apreté el botón del intercomunicador.

- Trae dos cafés – le pedí a Weber.

Me quedé observándola durante un rato. Era tan divertido hablar con ella de esa manera como sus juegos de 'sonsacando a Bella'. Esa vez las cosas no habían sido diferentes, pero la veía decaída, más desanimada que de costumbre, algo raro en ella. Así que decidí darle algunas respuestas.

En cuanto Weber dejó nuestros cafés, me senté más cómodamente en el sillón y dije:

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – suspiré.

Sus ojos se apartaron del vaso que tenía en sus manos y me miró. Parecía desconcertada. Sacudió la cabeza y lentamente sus labios se alzaron hacia arriba mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a contestar cualquier cosa que te pregunte?

- Prueba. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Bien.

Apartó la mirada de mí unos segundos, parecía estar debatiendo que preguntar. Por fin, con una sonrisa aun mayor que la de antes, preguntó:

- ¿Él realmente te gusta o estás haciendo esto por alguna razón en especial?

Reflexioné la respuesta. ¿Él realmente me gustaba? Siendo honesta conmigo misma… estaba bueno y era de esos típicos hombres que hacen que se te mojen las bragas con tan sólo una mirada. Su carácter, Dios, su carácter a la hora de follar me encantaba; esa seguridad en sí mismo, su forma de metérmela, su manera de llevarlo. ¡Joder! Sólo de pensarlo se me hacia la boca agua.

- No me gusta.

- Entonces lo haces por alguna razón que no puedes compartir conmigo. – Asentí con la cabeza. – No te creo, Bella. Pero por ahora lo dejaré pasar. Ahora cuéntame que tal lo hace.

Nos sumergimos en una conversación muy poco detallada sobre como Masen follaba… sobre como Masen me follaba. Solamente le conté lo satisfecha que me dejó en las dos ocasiones que me lo había tirado. Me perdí en los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo hicimos en el despacho de Jacob y fruncí el ceño al recordar algo.

- No se corrió – murmuré.

- ¿Qué?

- Él no se corrió la primera vez.

- ¿Te dejo satisfecha? – Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa que ellos se corran o no? – preguntó divertida.

- Desde nunca pero… él... fue él el que se apartó de mí. ¡Joder! Tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apartarse de mí, para dejar de follarme. – Cerré los ojos y los froté con mis pulgares. – Los hombres no tienden a pararse cuando están en pleno acto. – Abrí los ojos de nuevo.

¿Qué cojones había sucedido esa noche?

¿Cómo pudo tener tanta fuerza de voluntad para detenerse?

- Bueno, tal vez practique algo y…

- No sigas – le pedí.

- ¡No sabías lo que te iba a decir! – se quejó. – Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué más da?

Me centré en mis recuerdos e intenté buscar diferencias entre la primera y la segunda vez. Cuando más centrada estaba, la voz de la Srta. Weber me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

_- Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen quiere hablar con usted._

No recordaba que tenía que haber llamado a Cullen después de mi viaje a Nueva York.

Apreté el botón para contestar.

- ¿Está aquí?

_- No. Está al teléfono en la línea cuatro._

- De acuerdo, pásamelo.

Cogí el teléfono y lo dejé apoyado sobre mi hombro mientras miraba a Rose. No hacía falta que le dijera nada para que supiera lo que quería.

- Te llamo mañana – dijo levantándose de la silla y rodeando el escritorio. – Esta conversación no ha terminado. – Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. – Adiós, Bella.

Vi como caminaba hasta la puerta del despacho, antes de que girara el pomo la llamé.

- Rose. – Se giró para mirarme. – No hagas ninguna tontería – le advertí.

- No la haré, no te preocupes. – Me sonrió débilmente y se marchó.

Suspiré cansada y alcé el teléfono para ponérmelo en la oreja. Esa conversación iba a resultar ser incluso más agotadora que el día entero de hoy.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Y ahora lo complicado. He decidido dejar mi vida de FF en pausa unos… meses. Sí, unos meses. La decisión de hacerlo es porque he visto la probabilidad de ampliar mis horizontes en esto de escribir y ya he empezado con un – otro – libro. Quiero ponerme seria con ello por eso he decidido apartarme unos meses de esto para dedicarme a escribirlo y tratar de acabarlo. Para las que me sigáis en Facebook, iréis sabiendo de mí ahí y de cómo va la cosa, tal vez necesite vuestra ayuda ^^. La cosa es que me voy a presentar en un concurso y ya sabéis como funciona eso... Espero vuestra pequeña aportación, por favor. Aunque la mayoría de vosotras me odiaréis – no os lo tendré en cuenta – espero que las que me entendéis me apoyéis con esto. Para mí es muy importante. Bueno, y después de esta "magnifica" noticia, me despido para esconderme.

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, alertas, favoritos y por leerme.

Un abrazo.

P.D. ¡volveré lo prometo!


End file.
